A Different Love for a Change ling
by FIM2111
Summary: After a major dispute with her queen, a lone female Changeling is banished from her home and forced to be on her own. She eventually runs into Ponyville where she transforms herself into a random pony citizen to blend in. She then eventually runs into a certain young dragon... one who had caught her eye during the invasion of Canterlot.
1. Chapter 1: Banishment

Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings, made a huge attempt to invade Canterlot during the royal wedding of Princess Cadence and Shining Armor with her Changeling army and soon take over all of Equestria by feasting upon the love from ponies and other creatures. But thanks to the true power of love from the soon to be married couple, her plan was foiled and was forced to retreat back to their nest establishment where they had to rest and regroup. Ever since then, Chrysalis' body became filled with rage of vengeance and her mind filled with dark, evil intentions. She soon gathered her whole army of Changeling warriors to discuss things further.

"Attention, my Changeling warriors! Our efforts in Canterlot a few days ago were unfortunately cut short thanks to that insufferable Princess Cadence and her so called royal guard of a husband. Now we're stuck in deciding what our next step to feasting upon other's love is! For days; no, months, we had no love to feast upon except our very own. If things carry on this way, our powers will become weaker and weaker until we have nothing left and we risk in becoming extinct!"

She felt a deep and regretful feeling in the bowels of her body when she made the following suggestion, "Even though it pains me to resort to this, do any of you have any open suggestions that could change the tides of this dreadful hour that we lay upon?"

One of the soldiers suddenly spoke up, "Well, we could just... invade that Ponyville place, it's near Canterlot and a much easier place to feed."

The Queen just shook her head and sighed, "Even though that seems like a good idea #186, it's not. That town is too minuscule and not good enough in my tastes. Sure, we could get a good meal out of it, but it will serve next to nothing thanks to our failure in Canterlot. Besides, I heard that those 6 pony brats who wield the elements of harmony live there; we would be easily found out and crushed before our deed was done. Escape would be futile."

"That's a... pretty stupid excuse," said a random voice within the crowd. Different Changelings gasped as Chrysalis turned into the direction of the voice with angered eyes.

"What?! Who said that?! Which one of you worms claims my excuse to be stupid?!"

A group of the soldiers quickly dispersed in panic in a circle formation leaving a lone female Changeling standing in the center. The young creature looked up at the Queen with a mix of pure confidence and slight fear.

"Solider 457," said Chrysalis with a calm yet angered face, "do you have something on your mind?"

"Well... a-any source of food is better than none, right? But you know, maybe there is a better way to go at this."

Chrysalis arched an eyebrow at this minion of hers, "Oh... do tell."

"Oh, I know; maybe we can eat like the ponies. Yeah, learn to eat what they love to eat; if we can do that, then things can be a lot easier for us!"

Many more Changeling soldiers got wide-eyed then dispersed out more as their queen landed in front of the young female solider and started to circle around her in a calm-like fashion. #457's body started to tense up.

"#457, tell me, who are we?"

"Umm... Changelings, Mistress," she said in a slight sarcastic tone.

"And what do us as Changelings do?"

"'Sigh.' We feed off the love of others and spread fear throughout Equestria."

"Good. So tell me, do you really think that creatures such as us can just feed like normal creatures... LIKE THOSE GOD-FORSAKEN PONIES!?"

The whole room suddenly became silent due to the sudden rage-driven shout exhorted by their queen. #457 took a deep breath and spoke again, "Well, to tell you the truth... during our invasion in Canterlot I thought about something. We have been feeding for generations by tricking others and making them believe in their love fantasies; then we use their fantasies to drain them of their energy making them weak and defenseless. But maybe there is a way we can feed off other's love without force."

Chrysalis made a little scowl at the female solider and asked, "What foolishness are you going on about?"

"We can have others love us; as we are!"

Many of the different Changelings all gasped in shock while Chrysalis suddenly became appalled with a face of disgust, "What; How can you even say that, and in front of your queen nonetheless?!"

#457 looked a bit annoyed by her queen's reaction to her thought, "Well, doing it your way hasn't worked too effectively lately now has it? You said it yourself that if we go on like this we could risk of becoming extinct. If we can try it my way, then maybe..."

"Your way!? YOUR WAY!?"

The solders made sure to stay out of their queen's path as she laughs hysterically. She could not believe of her minions completely serious of such an idea.

"If I remember correctly, I am the queen here! Look at us, no one would ever accept us for who we are or how we look; which is why we do what we have to do! If we're not loved, then we'll take the love from them so we can continue to become stronger"

"But how do you even know that if you don't even try," said the solider, "Can't you at least give it a chance!"

"Enough, #457! Your idea is nothing but a useless vision that can never be obtained! It's completely foolish to even think of such a thing! Now get back in line so we can hear other ideas that aren't so... preposterous." She gave a little snicker as she walked away from the female Changeling.

#457's anger started to rise over the insults she was given, plus the pain she has gone through and she just lost her cool. She stormed at her queen as her back was turned. However, Chrysalis turned around upon hearing her coming; but before she realized, #457 came up to her face... and slapped her! The sound of the impact echoed throughout the cave, and everyone stood in pure shock and fear about what was going to happen.

"Oh yeah; well, I think that you think that it's stupid because... you never fell in love ever since your mom and dad passed on, haven't you!?"

Chrysalis eyes went from shock to pure angst and hatred; she buzzed her wings in anger as she leered at the young changeling.

"That is it, isn't," she said in a mocking tone, "Ha! After all, they meant everything to you and you always wanted them to be with you! But after they died, you lost the will to believe in true love; what you have us do now is not for true love, just for a need of want! No wonder others would never love you; as far as I'm concerned, I'd say it was all your fault of everything that has happened!"

Chrysalis became overly furious about one of her minions insulting her in such a manner.

"How dare you! How dare you raise your voice to your queen and bring up the death of her parents in such a manner, you insolent little brat!

Her soldiers knew what was coming next as they coward in fear seeing their queens horn glowing an eerie green and her wings continued to buzz ever so loudly from her rage towards the female changeling. #457 stepped back and trembled a little knowing what was going to come; almost regretting her recent words to Chrysalis.

"I'll show you true love; true tough love!"

With one swift motion, a massive aura beam shot out of the queen's horn and blasted #457 across the room. She ended up slamming into a stone wall with great force; fracturing both of her wings in the process. She got up and groaned while shaking the pain off and glaring at her queen. Chrysalis stood back up while staring at her with wrath-filled eyes and spoke out.

"Is that enough love for you!? You're lucky I didn't fracture your entire body, insolent bug!"

She used her magic to float #457 back in front of her and slammed her onto the ground. She continued rant at her relentlessly.

"You have deliberately insulted your queen and all your brothers and sisters here; as well as mocking our very way of life! You want to try it your way, fine. From this moment forth, you are hereby banished from us; banished from this establishment and you're not set foot around here ever again! Let's see if your way can save you now!"

#457 stood with her mouth agape and buzzed her wings with anger; but then winced a little from the pain, "What, you can't be serious?!"

"Oh, I couldn't be any more serious than I am already, darling."

She looked around at all the others wondering what any of them would say.

"Come on you guys! Is anyone going to stand up for me?!"

All the others Changelings had mixed reactions; some were kind of looking away trying not to make eye contact, some were going to say something but couldn't get it out, and some were right with their queen; staring and glaring at the female Changeling looking smug and not caring at all. She couldn't believe no one would say anything.

Chrysalis just chuckled lightly, "I'm afraid you're all alone. Now leave my sight at once; and if you so chose as to set foot around here again, I will have you executed, immediately!"

"Well… well fine," #457 said with tears in her eyes, "see if I care! But just you wait; I will find someone who will love me for who I am and not because of some tricky illusion;" she ran out to the entrance of their cave home and then faced them again, "and then we'll see who has the foolish idea!"

After that, she ran out of the entrance opening and out into the nearby dark forest while still crying. Chrysalis flew back up on the tall stone platform that served as her throne and stood before her subjects looking down at them, "Well my minions, I do hope you have all learned from this; no one can truly love a changeling. What we do is our way of life, and no such foolish thought can change anything! And anyone who ever insults me will be dealt with severely... or worse."

The now lone changeling was stampeding through the dark forest not knowing where she was going. She was lamenting and muttering to herself of what just happened by at the nest.

"Stupid Chrysalis! Stupid clan! Well… I'll show them; I'll show them that my idea might actually work! I can do it! I will do it!"

She continued to go onward, but she was traveling for at least an hour now and she could already feel her strength sapping from her body; but she didn't let that bother her yet. Her travel was soon cut short when she heard a nearby low growl.

"Huh, who's there?"

A dark, menacing creature with a body made of branches with glowing green eyes crawling out on four legs with claws as sharp as daggers were out was edging towards her in an attempt to have a late-morning snack.

"It's… a Timber wolf! Oh, that's just great."

Normally a changeling could take on a Timber Wolf, but it could sense that she was weak and almost defenseless. It crept closer and closer with no sign of leaving her alone. She was already as pissed off as it is, and this situation didn't help any.

"Alright you, I don't have time to mess with you; so… BACK OFF!"

She stood her ground; and despite her power being a bit weak she used her shape-shifting ability to transform into a creature that Timber Wolves mostly fear… an Ursa Minor. She let out a huge roar that literally shook the entire earth around them and made the Wolf freeze in place with its tail tucked in between its legs. It started to whimper and then turned around and ran off. No-pony else realized this because her location in the Everfree forest was little ways off from civilization.

She changed back and had a mischievous grin on her face while shouting out, "Yeah, that's right! You better run! There is no way I'm going to let something like you mess up my chance in proving my fact that we can be appreciated without tricks; but by being the way we are!"

But she soon realized that her current actions on the Timber Wolf caused her to become weaker than she already was. She began to have second thoughts of what she was trying to prove before. A single tear trickled down her cheek.

"Oh, who am I kidding? Maybe… Chrysalis was right; no one is going to love me for who I am; especially not after the invasion in Canterlot. And in the state I'm in, I might not even... m-make it. Ugh, I'm so stupid!"

She just sighed and got back up on her feet, "Oh well, it's too late to turn back now; I'm… on my own."

She continued to travel through the dark forest for about an hour or so while hanging her head down the entire time; feeling weaker and weaker with each step. With her banishment from her home and nowhere else to go, where was she going to go now? She suddenly released a violent coughing fit before collapsing on the ground. "Could this be it," she thought to herself, "Am i... going to d-d-die..."

Suddenly, she caught a whiff of something that she wouldn't believe. Whatever it was, it caused her to rise up to her feet as she ran towards the source in which she could smell. She finally got into a clearing and saw a nearby town in the distance. It was rather a small town from her view and she could see some fillies and colts playing ball nearby it. She started to think to herself, "Could this be… Ponyville?"

It was; and it seemed like a lovely place to be. She could tell because of the surrounding sweet aura of love and friendship among its citizens; and it was slowly starting to fill up her strength. She decided that maybe she could hang around here for a few days re-fuel her strength; however, she couldn't just waltz in there as she was; every-pony would freak out. Also, she couldn't just disguise herself as someone who lived there already; the citizens would become suspicious. #457 soon decided that it was time to try and cast a transform spell that she learned to change herself into a non-existing pony; but it wasn't going to be easy for her. It was going to be hard enough for her to pull it off; and the state she was in could hinder too. She hid in some thick bushes, and then closed her eyes as she concentrated on her transforming energies within her, then chanted these words,

"With everything in my power with pure, positive bliss, change me into a pony that doesn't exist!"

When the spell ended, she was still herself, but she was now a pony; a light-pink unicorn with a mane made of dangling fire-red dreadlocks flowing from her head to her wavy tail. However, the

transformation made her eyes stay the same emerald green color; she was sure that no one would realize that anyway. Aside from that, for her first time fully using that spell, it was a huge success!

"Well, I guess this will do," she said while admiring her work, "I just hope I won't draw too much attention to myself by any-pony."

She stayed on her guard and braced herself as she started to head towards the town. She didn't know what was going to happen next, but she had nothing left to lose except finding her idea to be truthful. On her way there, her heart suddenly went all a-flutter while thinking a certain thought on her mind.

"Gee, I wonder if… he lives here."


	2. Chapter 2: A Warm Welcome in Ponyville

"Wow," #457 thought to herself, "This town; it seemed to look a lot bigger when you're within it."

She had just walked into Ponyville and soon realized that the town seemed to be more resourceful than her so called ex-queen made it seem; maybe she's just scared or something. Another thing #457 noticed was the residents of the town. Whenever one walked by her they had a cheerful smile on their face. Some of them even look at her and smiled saying a friendly 'Hello,' or 'Good afternoon,' or even 'Aren't you a cute little filly.' She could practically feel the love being poured onto her; she could feel her strength returning already.

"These ponies sure are friendly," said #457 with a bashful look on her face, "I have never felt so much love in one town. But… I wonder if they would act any differently if they knew who I really was."

She continued to walk forward when she past by two more pony mares who were hanging out with each other. They both shouted out, "Good Afternoon, little filly!"

#457 recognized them as Lyra and Bon Bon, they were originally two of the three bridesmaids in Cadence' and Shinning's wedding. She smiled and waved at them while lamenting to herself, "I can't believe what we did to those two; just to get what we wanted. If they knew who I was, they would never forgive me."

She thought her first day here would be a lot like this; saying hi, going by, and saying hi some more and so on. However, she would soon find out that her day was about to become a little more exciting,

"Hiya, little filly!"

#457 suddenly jumped up in being surprised by the sudden loud welcoming voice behind her, and then landed on her rump.

"Aren't you one of the cutest fillies I've ever seen?"

She turned around and became partially shocked… it was Pinkie Pie! Her body became a little tense knowing very well who she was. "Well, Chrysalis did say that those 6 ponies from the wedding lived here. Man, she would seem so innocent to me if I didn't remember that party cannon of hers."

Pinkie looked at her closely and said, "Hey, wait a minute! I don't think I've ever seen you here before; and I know every-pony here in Ponyville!"

#457 began to suddenly panic upon hearing what the pink mare said, "Oh no, is she onto me? Does she suddenly know that I'm a fake pony? What if she tells the others, I'll be sunk!"

Pinkie continued to think, then her twitching tail gave her the answer, "That must mean… 'Gasp!' that you're new here! OMG! I can't help but get too excited whenever I meet some-pony new to Ponyville. We're going to have some fun times together and I'm going to work my hardest to make you my friend!"

#457 thought that this mare has delved in batches of sugar cookies too long. She was getting exhausted just listening to her carrying on and on; but at least she was still showing a lot of heart nonetheless.

Pinkie continued to smile at her and asked, "So, what's your name little filly!?"

#457 suddenly stammered on her words, "M-my… name?"

"Well of course your name," Pinkie said while hopping up and down, "Every-pony has a name silly!"

#457 was sweating more than a pony on a hot sauna day; she didn't think of coming up with a name for her form. She thought to herself quickly and came up with a perfect name.

"It's, um… Dragon… heart? Yeah, That's it; Dragon Heart!"

The word 'heart' stood for her quest to feed upon true love and friendships, and the word 'dragon' stood for a certain crush she was on the lookout for.

"Dragon Heart," wondered Pinkie, "Wowie, that's a beautiful, yet peculiar name. My name is Pinkie Pie! If you ever want to throw a very fun and wild party, I'm your mare! Oh! Speaking of parties, I should throw you a welcoming home party; just for you!"

#457 reacted suddenly shouting out, "NO!"

Pinkie's eyes grew wide in sudden shock hearing her answer, "No, why not?"

Being careful of not having this mare to be suspicious, she quickly came up with an alternative response.

"I mean, no, not today at least; maybe tomorrow?"

Pinkie Pie wasn't quite sure where she was going with this, but she had an idea.

"Oh, I get it! You want me to give it to you tomorrow so you'll have time to ask for your parents' permission first!"

"Parents?"

"Yeah, your mommy and daddy, silly; and don't worry, I completely understand! Just let me know if they say yay or neigh!"

#457 tried to point something out, "But, I don't…"

However, Pinkie was already hopping away wearing a huge grin on her face.

"See ya later, alligator!"

"… Have any parents."

To her, Ponyville had some interesting residents, but Pinkie was by far the most interesting one. But one thing was for sure; finding sources of love in this town was not going to be a difficult task.

Knowing the age her present form was in, she thought it would be more appropriate to hang out and make friends who were around that age. If she could make good friends, then perhaps she could be able to live here for a long time. Any source of energy is better than none, right?

Her senses suddenly turned her attention to two young fillies that were walking side-by-side laughing and giggling together. One was pink with a white and purplish mane wearing a tiara, and the other one was grey with a silver mane sporting a single ponytail; she was even wearing such cute glasses.

"Hey, there are two fillies hanging out over there," she thought to herself, "they seem friendly enough."

She started to approach towards them wearing a friendly smile on her face, but she was soon halted by somebody grabbing on to her tail. Her ears picked up a voice from behind her that sounded southern-like.

"Um, ah wouldn't choose to become friends with those two first if I were you."

Then she heard another voice, it sounded cute but something of the tom-boyish type.

"Yeah, those two are big meanies and would probably end up turning you into one too if you hang out with them for too long!"

Then, there was another voice; it sounded a bit childish but with a hint of elegance.

"But they would probably pick at you and call you a blank flank, seeing that you have no cutiemark and all."

To her, these voices sounded so familiar, but why? She turned around only to find three more fillies that were around her form's age smiling at her. A very strong positive aura was emanating from them, so they must be good friends; but could she trust them?

"Sorry we had to stop ya so suddenly like that, but you should really be thanking us; we just saved ya from huge humiliation. Oh, by the way, I'm Apple Bloom!"

"I'm Sweetie belle!"

"And I'm Scootaloo; and I came up with this clever plan!"

Her other two friends glared at her, "No ya didn't," shouted Apple Bloom.

"Did so," replied Scootaloo, "I can't help it if I had a cool idea."

"Give us a break, Scootaloo," shouted Sweetie belle, "being cool doesn't always mean that you have cool ideas."

#457 kept watching them with curious eyes as they kept exchanging words with each other. Before she knew it, they all started to get into a friendly argument about different things. She kind of chuckled to herself; she was amused by the spectacle before her.

"You guys are friends, right," she asked.

They all suddenly stopped in their bout and blushed from embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry about that," said Apple bloom, "We can sometimes get a little carried away when we agrue about something."

"Yeah, it's something friends do all the time," added Sweetie Belle, "It's no big deal."

#457 definitely found that the friendly relationship between these three was something alright. She wanted to know more about them.

"Wait a minute," she thought to herself, "now I remember! These three… they were the flower girls at the recent Canterlot wedding!" Upon finally knowing of whom they were, she suddenly had the courage to ask them something.

"Hey, so how do you girls feel about… Changelings?"

They all tensed up at the very mention of that name.

"The Changelings," said Apple Bloom in an annoyed tone, "They are like the worst! Ah mean, posing as someone's bride to trick every-pony just to get what they want and almost ruin a beautiful marriage? That is just downright selfish!"

#457 just smiled at them awkwardly, "Y-yeah, how selfish."

"They're also very scary," added Sweetie belle, "Those glowing green eyes, and their hollow-like legs, buzzing wings, and not to mention that horrendous hissing sound! It just chills me to the bone just thinking about them."

#457 began to regret ever asking the question in the first place.

"Ooh, those Changelings," said Scootaloo, "I wasn't afraid of them! If I had a chance I'd show them a good bucking or two! If they ever come back, I'd still do it! But hey, that's highly unlikely… because… they don't want to mess with this!"

Well, #457 definitely felt a little uncomfortable with these fillies so suddenly; she tried sneakily walk away while they complained about her species, but then Apple Bloom spoke up.

"So, why did ya ask us that? Did you have a run-in with them too?!"

"W-well, not really, I just heard about them and just thought I'd ask; being curious, you know."

"Haven't you ever been to filly school or something," Sweetie Belle asked.

To make it seem obvious, she just answered, "No, not really. I've actually never been to a school at all."

All three Crusaders stepped back and gasped, "You never went to school!?"

"Oh my, that's like so embarrassing I could cry," said an annoying, sarcastic voice.

"Oh no," said Scootaloo rolling her eyes, "here comes the trouble duo."

It was the two fillies that #457 spotted a minute ago; she could sense that there was something unfriendly about these two now that they were closer.

"Well, well, if it isn't the **LOSER** crusaders," taunted Diamond Tiara, "and it looks like you got another stupid addition to your hopeless cause for cutiemarks, congratulations."

"We don't need your sassy talk right now, Tiara," said Apple Bloom, "Take it somewhere else!"

"What's the matter, I just thought me and Silver Spoon could come over here and give our respects to a new filly who has never been to a school at all; but I guess it's no surprise that she has no educational experience seeing that she's a…" both fillies snickered and said together, "Blank Flank!"

They both started to laugh and point at them, like they always love to do. The crusaders just stood there with little pouty looks on their faces; but #457 just calmly and quietly walked up to the both of them and gave them a look of curiosity; she then asked them, "Tell me; why do you two love to make fun of them? What do you have against… Blank Flanks?"

They both just looked at her in annoyance, then Tiara just scoffed at her, "We don't hold anything against them, we just simply like to make fun of them. What other possible reason could we need?"

"Y-yeah, what she said," added Sillver Spoon."

"Well then," said #457, "In that case…" She gave them a stare while emanating her emerald green eyes to frighten the two fillies. "I suggest that you leave… now."

"Tiara, her eyes," screamed Silver Spoon, "she's making them all glowy and stuff; it's freaking me out!"

Tiara was a bit freaked out too, but she tried to not to show it, "Well… w-w-we have something more to do than hang around here anyway! Come along Silver Spoon, and stay away from us… freak!"

The two fillies both ran off without hesitation.

"Wow, that was awesome," shouted Scootaloo, "the way you scare you scared them off like that!"

"Did you really make your eyes all glowy and stuff," asked Sweetie Belle, "How did you do that?!"

#457 just smiled at them feeling their friendly love energies continuing to flow through her, "Oh, it just something I actually learned to do on my own; it's nothing really."

"Hey, we never asked for your name," said Apple Bloom.

Feeling more confident towards their friendship she answered, "It's Dragonheart."

"Well Dragonheart, it's a pleasure to meet ya! Say, we were about to head over to my house at Sweet Apple Acres to trying something that could help us in our crusading. You want to come along?"

"R-really," said #457, "You want me to come with you?"

"Sure thang; and who knows, ya might even earn your cutiemark there too."

In retrospect, #457 knew that she couldn't obtain an actual cutiemark, but she felt wonderful knowing that they actually cared for her; so she went along with it.

"Okay, I'll go; sounds like fun."

"Alright, we have a new member in our group," shouted Sweetie Belle.

"Alright crusaders" shouted Scootaloo, "off to Sweet Apple Acres to strive for our cutiemarks!"

All of them, including #457 who didn't want to feel left out, jumped up and slapped hooves, "YEAH!"

As they walked side-by-side towards the direction of the farm, #457 looked at them and realized that living here could be more resourceful and help her become more powerful than she counted for.

"So… this must be what true love in friendship feels like," she thought to herself, "Who's laughing now… Chrysalis?!"

Meanwhile, at the Library Tree, Ponyville's dragon resident, Spike, was doing his usual assisting around the main room; and by assisting, I mean helping putting up the books the crusaders were looking at for new ideas for possible talents.

"You know Twilight; those three could have at least put away the books that they were searching through when they finished."

"Oh don't worry about it, Spike; I'm pretty sure they didn't mean it. Besides, they look like they were in quite a hurry."

"Yeah… in a hurry to eagerly try and obtain pretty little pictures on their flanks."

Twilight just chuckled a bit at Spike's frustration as she was using her magic to put away some of the books. But, she looked over on her right side only to find Apple Bloom's backpack still lying on the ground.

"Aw shoot looks like Apple Bloom left her bag here and didn't notice."

Spike just smirked, "See, if they weren't in such a… 'Hurry,' that kind of thing wouldn't have happened."

"You're right, Spike."

"Of course I'm right."

"Yep, this is why you can return it to her."

Spike's jaw just dropped wearing eyes of dispointment, "What, why do I have to return it to her?!"

"Come on you can do it, my little assistant."

Being Twilight loyal assistant, he couldn't resist Twilight's sweet talk and persuasive ways of asking for his help.

"Well, alright, but only because you asked nicely."

Twilight snickered a little again, "Don't worry Spike, while you go over to Apple Bloom's place and give that back, I'll finish things here. Afterwards, you can do whatever you want for the rest of the day; if you want that is."

"Gee, thanks Twilight. I am a little tuckered out." He was about to walk out of the door with the backpack, then he looked back at Twilight, "But I promise, as soon as I rest, I'll be happy to assist you again!" Then he ran out the door.

Twilight just smiled and shook her head. She was so proud of Spike's dedication to wanting to assist her all the time, but she didn't want the poor dragon to run himself ragged.

Meanwhile, as Spike began his way in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres, he paused in his step as he felt a little itch in his nose flare up; he prepared to sneeze.

"AHH…AHHHHHH….AHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOO!"

He made a few ponies nearby jump as little flares shot out of his mouth.

"Wow, some-pony must be talking about me… or **thinking** about me," he said in a sly-like voice. He brushed his claw across his snout while smiling.

"Aw yeah, spike, you still have the ol' irresistible charm."


	3. Chapter 3: Crusading with a Changeling

If you remember the Changeling solider, #186, he was given strict orders to guard over the nest with other chosen ones while she went off to search for a food source with an accompanied group.

As #186 was fulfilling his duty, he seemed to be distracted. He was deep in thought, remembering #457's words before she was banished and left.

_ Well… well fine, see if I care! But just you wait, I will find someone who will love me for who I am and not because of some tricky illusion; and then we'll see who has the foolish idea!_

He couldn't help but ponder on those words of what she said. Could it be possible for a Changeling to think in such a way?

"Hey, what are you pondering on about over there," said a voice near beside him.

His brain suddenly snapped back to reality, "Huh? Huh, what? What is it #760?"

#760 was a Changeling who was always loyal to his Queen but was always a pushover who wanted to get his way all the time, even if it meant spying on or blackmailing others. #760 and #186 weren't exactly the best of friends, but they were often paired up in missions. It was only because of their loyalty to their Queen they were able to stand each other's company.

"Wake up; you seemed to be off in your own world not paying attention to your surroundings!" He gave #180 a suspicious look in his eye, "You're not thinking about that treasonous #457 are you?!"

"Well… what if I am? Is that a crime, to think about someone you know?!"

#760 just rolled his eyes, "Well I really don't care if she was a dear friend to you, what she did was a crime against the queen, and she got what she deserved! Heh, but if you asked me, her majesty should have given her death for such treason!"

"You're wrong," #186 shouted out of anger, "She was just expressing what was on her mind, and the queen just shoved it in her face like it was a joke; she felt insulted!"

"So what, she insulted us," said #760 with a smug look on his face, "How can we possibly love other creatures of this land if they don't even love us back!? Our kind has been doing this for generations, and it would be completely pointless to do something like #457's idea now."

"Gee, I'm so sorry," said #186 in a sarcastic tone, "I didn't know Chrysalis put you in charge as temporary queen."

"Oh, just be quiet," #760 shouted in a louder voice, "Just do your duty and quit thinking about that treasonous traitor! Any contact or interaction with her now will only get you in trouble. I'm telling you this only because we're put together as comrades, not because I am friends with you or anything."

#186 just turned away from him and scoffed, "Yeah, thanks; but I don't need your act of kindness."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't come whining to me if Chrysalis banishes you too because I'll be right there behind her."

There was no romantic relationship between #186 & 457; it's just that Changelings are sometimes specified as brothers and sisters even though many of them are from different families. These two weren't, but #186 saw #457 as a sister ever since her biological parents died in a battle 3 years ago; he decided to look out for her ever since. Now that she was banished and was out there all alone, he became worried for her and feared that she was dying by loss of energy. However, he decided to believe in her words and believe that she found some place to hide out in.

Ignoring the words of #760, he looked out in front of him and thought to himself, "Wherever you are #457, just please… be safe."

#457was pretty much still alive, in fact she was in the middle of hanging out with the Cutiemark Crusaders on their newest crusading attempt… corralling sheep!

Applejack gave them permission to try it out under her supervision with the help of Winona. Dragon Heart, she was actually enjoying herself; she forgot the last time she ever had this much fun.

"Whoo-hoo! Now that's was some fine corallin'," shouted Apple Bloom.

"That was a bit nerve-wrecking for me," said Sweetie Belle while shaking a bit, "I felt like I was going to get stepped on!"

"Oh come on, Sweetie Belle," said Scootaloo, "They're just sheep. I had it completely under my control though."

They all looked over at Dragon Heart (#457) who was just laid out on the ground exhausted and catching her breath.

"Hey Dragon Heart," said Scootaloo, "aside from [b]my[/b] skills, you were the best one out there!"

"Scootaloo's right," replied Apple Bloom, "Why, if Ah didn't know any better, I'd say you were a natural!"

Dragon Heart just shied away in being complimented on, "Well… maybe I am; it was very fun!"

Scootaloo quickly tilted her head towards her flank to check for a cutiemark… but nothing was there.

"Darn, no cutiemark; any luck girls!?"

The others looked too, while receiving the same results.

"Nope," said Apple Bloom.

"No," sighed Sweetie Belle.

"Nada," said Dragon Heart with a little giggle.

Scootaloo just shrugged, "Oh well, it was definitely worth the try; that was fun!"

"Much fun," replied Apple Bloom, "I watch my sister and Winona do it all the time!"

Suddenly, Apple Bloom's sister, Applejack, came back out carrying a tray of lemonade glasses towards the crusaders.

"Well my little crusaders, ya'll look pretty tired! Perhaps ya' need a little refreshment."

They all smiled and jumped up and ran over her, and they each took a glass and started to gulp down its refreshing contents.

"Ahhh, that hits the spot," said Apple Bloom, "Ah feel refreshed already!"

After being told about Dragon Heart from Apple Bloom and her friends, Applejack went over and started a conversation with her.

"So Dragon Heart, how are ya' enjoying ya' new home? Is it to ya' liken'?"

She remembers Applejack being one of the Elements of Harmony that attended the Canterlot wedding. She just smiled and replied, "Oh yes! This town is a whole lot better than I heard it was! Every… pony here is so friendly; it feels wonderful."

Applejack smiled back and gave her a little noogie on the forehead.

"Well, that's how it is around here, but I'm afraid to tell ya that it ain't perfect. We all have faced with many challenges here; challenges that tested our friendship."

"Seriously," questioned Dragon Heart.

"Oh yeah," said Apple Bloom, "like that time when I had to tell the truth to save myself from the cutie pox!"

"Or when Rarity and I learned the true value of having a sister," added Sweetie Belle.

"Or when the three of us learned that it wasn't worth it hurting others through newspaper tabloids to try and earn our cutiemarks," replied Scootaloo.

Applejack felt proud of those three remembering such good lessons in friendship.

"That's right, every-pony here have learned valuable lessons in our lives. But the toughest situation I remember was when… Discord came."

The little fillies just shuddered at the sound of that name… except Dragon Heart who wasn't quite sure of whom he was.

"Why, when he was here, he did things so bad, it endangered the very essences of my friendship with my friends. But our friendship was so strong, that it didn't last forever because we knew that a friendship as strong as ours was worth fighting for!"

Dragon Heart was amazed at Applejack's story, realizing the kind of things they can go through here almost every day.

"Wow, you guys are amazing! I've never experienced anything so magical in my life!"

"And being a unicorn, that's saying something," said Sweetie Belle.

They all had a good laugh at Sweetie's little joke comment.

"Umm, Miss Applejack," said Dragon Heart, "if you don't mind, I'm afraid that I have to use it."

"No sweat, there's a nice old-fashioned outhouse behind the barn right over there; use it to your heart's content!"

Dragon Heart looked at her kind of weird, "Gee, thanks… I think."

As she walked off towards behind the barn, Apple Bloom flashed another little smile on her face.

"Ain't she great?! She's going to be an awesome crusader!"

"I'm sure she is, sugarcube," Applejack replied, "Well I'll leave you girls to your crusading; I have to go and continue to help Big Mac with the apple buckin'. Have fun!" With that she left the scene.

"See ya, Applejack," shouted Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"See ya, Sis," shouted Apple Bloom.

They suddenly turned around quickly due to a loud distant voice from behind them.

"Hey, Apple Bloom!"

Coming down the dirt road towards their direction was Spike, and he was carrying Apple Bloom's bag; panting and… he appeared to be grumbling a bit.

"Hey look, its spike," said Sweetie Belle cheerfully.

Apple Bloom kind of smiled a little nervously, "H-hey Spike, ya wouldn't happen to be here to shout an' patronize at us for leaving the library in a bit of a mess, would ya?"

Spike's face looked very annoyed while he took the backpack off, "Trust me, I would love to but I only came over here because you left this."

A big grin came onto Apple Bloom's face as she came over to him and grabbed it, "My backpack! I was wonderin' where it went; thanks Spike!"

"Yeah, you're welcome," said Spike with a grumble, "Just make sure you don't do it again."

"Well well, seems like some wittle dwagon is cwanky," teased Scootaloo.

Spike turned towards all of them and yelled, "I'M NOT CRANKY!" All three of the fillies jumped back a bit being surprised by the uprising of his voice. Spike blushed a little from embarrassment, "Heh, okay maybe I am just a little bit tuckered out."

In an attempt to cheer Spike up, Sweetie Belle spoke up, "Hey guess what Spike we have a new crusader companion with us!"

"What, seriously?"

"Yeah, she just moved her recently. Her name is Dragon Heart and she's a unicorn; just like me and Rarity!"

Spike scratched his chin a bit wondering about the name of their new friend, "Dragon Heart, huh; such an interesting yet peculiar name."

"She's a bit busy right now," stated Apple Bloom, "but she should be back any minute now; you should meet her!"

Spike let out a big 'YAWN!' then just shook his head, "Nah, maybe later. Right now I'm off back to the Tree library for an appointment with a soft bed and sweet relaxation."

The crusaders just looked at each other and shrugged, wondering what the big deal was of not waiting a few seconds; but he did seem a bit tired.

"Well, okay," said Apple Bloom, "We'll tell her that you said hello."

Spike was already on his way down the dirt road as they looked his way. He just waved his arm lazily in the air, "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

They watched as he lazily continued to move down the dirt road until he was out of his view.

"Poor Spike," lamented Sweetie Belle, "Maybe we should make this up to him and help him out someday."

"Yeah, maybe;" Scootaloo replied, but I still don't think it's such a big deal.

Just then, Dragon Heart came back from the outhouse behind the barn. But the truth was she only went in there to check up on her strength and to make sure that everything was in check. She didn't want anything to happen that might ruin her cover.

"Hey girls, I'm back. Did I miss anything?"

"Oh nothin'," said Apple Bloom, "Our friend Spike just came by to give back my backpack that I left at the Ponyville library."

Dragon Heart arched her eyebrow, "Spike; who's Spike?"

"He's a resident here in Ponyville," said Scootaloo, "He's also a dragon!"

Dragon Heart's eyes grew wide upon hearing that fact, "Wait, did you say… dragon?"

"Yeah," Sweetie Belle responded, "he's the first one to ever live here; or to ever live in any town actually! But don't worry, he quite sweet and friendly… when he's not cranky; he is a baby dragon after all."

"We told him that you could meet him later because he went off to relax. He seemed to be very tired."

Could this be the same dragon that she saw hanging out with the ponies at the Canterlot wedding? She wanted to see for herself!

"So where does he live?!"

"Well… um, he lives over at the Tree library along with a purple unicorn named Twilight Sparkle," explained Apple Bloom, "That's where we were last. Why do ya sound so eager to see him?"

She began to feel a little nervous as the crusaders looked at her with curious eyes.

"Oh, um… it's just that, you know, I've never seen a real dragon up close and… I would love to see one now."

Scootaloo nodded her head in understanding, "Well, that does make sense, but why do you seem to be blushing a bit there?"

"BLUSHING?! Um, who's blushing? It's just… it's… it's a bit… hot."

They all were looking at Dragon Heart awkwardly wondering why she was acting so weird.

"Ooooookaaaay," said Scootaloo, "Well, want to come and see our clubhouse first; it's a must see for any new recruits."

Dragon Heart thought about it and decided that maybe seeing the dragon could wait just a little bit longer.

"Oh, okay, sure! I was thinking that some ponies like you three would have some special gathering establishment!"

"Huh, a what," said Sweetie Belle looking confused.

"Oh, I meant a special hangout spot! Heh,heh."

"Oh, okay; that's what I thought you meant."

Scootaloo suddenly shouted out in a loud pronouncing voice, "Okay then, to the clubhouse Crusaders! The day is not going to get any earlier on our watch!"

Dragon Heart could help but continue to ponder on the fact of their dragon friend, Spike. It was obvious that he was the same one she was looking for! Soon, she would finally confront him face to face.

"Um… could I perhaps have your special #2 for today," said Fluttershy very shyly.

She was pretty tired out and parched after dealing with her animal friends today, so at some point she decided to come over to Sugar Cube Corner to have a little refreshment. Pinkie Pie was so happy to see her Pegasus friend here today that she gave her recognition.

"One Watermelon Paradise Smoothie for an awesome yellow Pegasus named Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy panicked and sweat rolled down her body.

"Come on, Pinkie, you don't have to compliment me so openly."

Pinkie fetched Fluttershy her beverage and gave her a bright smile; Fluttershy then smiled back.

"You know what, Flutershy," said Pinkie Pie so suddenly, "there's a new filly in town! I ran into her earlier today."

"Really, there is," said Fluttershy sounding a bit nervous of knowing there was a new pony in town.

"Yeah, I haven't met her parents yet, but I bet they're a nice bunch! Hopefully, I'm going to throw a welcoming party just for them tomorrow!"

"A-a-are you sure that's really necessary, Pinkie?"

Pinkie started to giggle and snort a little, "Oh fluttershy, don't be silly; I welcome and throw a party for every newcomer in Ponyville!"

Fluttershy took a little sip from her smoothie, and then smiled with a sigh.

"So… what was the filly's name?"

"It was Dragon Heart," said Pinkie very enthusiastically, "She did act a bit awkward when I met her, but that didn't bother me a bit; she was very cute!"

"Dragon Heart, huh," said Fluttershy very suspiciously, "Sounds mysterious."

"Nah, just very peculiar," said Pinkie, "Trust me, there's nothing mysterious about it!"

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

Pinkie just continued to smile as she watches her Pegasus friend nervously proceed to drink her refreshing drink with her eyes wandering around.


	4. Chapter 4: Dragon meets Changeling

Dragon Heart just stood there while looking upon a wooden house sitting within the branches of a tree. She tilted her head trying to wrap her head around its concept.

"So this… is your clubhouse?"

Sweetie Belle walked up to her showing a little sad face, "What's wrong, you don't like it?"

The look on Sweetie Belle's face kind of made Dragon Heart hesitate a bit. She wanted to be careful not to hurt her feelings or the other two's feelings too.

"N-n-no, it's not that; I do like it! It's just that, I just… pictured it to be a bit more… that's all."

Apple Bloom put her left hoof around Dragon's neck and chuckled, "Ah, don't sweat it; it's just your basic everyday clubhouse. It doesn't have to be all big and fancy to have fun in."

Scootaloo came up and joined them, "Yeah, um… it's just a place where we can hang out and have crusader meetings and do certain things together."

"Like what," asked Dragon heart.

"Well you know… like drawing, socializing, planning strategies, and other things; usually whatever we want!"

Dragon Heart looked at the clubhouse and realized that they're right, it didn't have to be more to seem cool, it was fine just the way it was.

"Oh, what am I saying? You guys are right; it is a great looking clubhouse."

"Well of course," said Apple Bloom with huge smile, "we helped fix it up after all. Did ya know this used to be my sister's when she was around our age? So now she gave it to us to use it for whatever we want!"

"Wow, that's was really nice of her," Dragon Heart responded.

They all walked into the clubhouse and lay down to take a load off. Dragon Heart looked around at their surroundings and saw that the clubhouse did looked better inside than it did on the outside.

"Impressive, you guys sure know how to decorate a place."

"Yep," Apple Bloom replied, "we did all of it! Ah did the board work, Sweetie Belle did the cloths on the floor and curtains, and Scootaloo did… um, what did you do Scoot?"

"I was suggesting how some things looked and giving my own ideas of how stuff could be arranged."

"Oh yeah," said Sweetie Belle with a sarcastic look on her face, "So basically you didn't do anything."

"Hey, giving ideas to design the place is doing something!"

Apple Bloom suddenly got up brought a stool over to Dragon Heart who was a bit confused at first of what she was doing.

"Okay Dragon Heart, now place your left hoof upon this!"

"Ummm, okay."

Dragon Heart did as Apple Bloom instructed, then Apple Bloom stood at the opposite side of the stool an placed her left hoof on Dragon Heart's.

"All right Dragon Heart, do you pinkie pie promise to become and always be a cutiemark crusader?"

"Pinkie pie promise?"

"It's a promise that Pinkie Pie, that's a friend of ours, made up herself, and it must… never… ever… be broken…ever…" Apple Bloom made a creepy face that freaked Dragon Heart out a little, "IT'S FORBIDDEN! Well it is to Pinkie anyway, but we abide by it nevertheless. So do you?"

Dragon Heart wanted to join but without the ability to earn a cutiemark how could she. However, she couldn't tell them who she really was; after all knowing their thought about the Changelings, they would totally dismiss her as a friend. She wasn't comfortable with lying, but she went on a head and made the oath.

"I… Dragon Heart… p-pinkie pie promise… to become and always be… a fellow cutiemark crusader!"

All the crusaders jumped up in excitement and cheered for her for successfully becoming one of them, and being their newest friend.

"Glad to have you aboard, Dragon Heart," said Apple Bloom, "Here's to you gaining your cutiemark!"

Then they all shouted, "YAY!"

"Thanks you guys," said Dragon Heart with a little hidden hint of guilt in her voice, "This… really is very… honorable of you."

It was around in the late afternoon at this time and Spike just woke up from a short nap that he took when he returned to the Library tree. He headed downstairs where Twilight was doing her usual work and he appeared to be heading for the door.

Twilight soon noticed this and spoke out, "Hey sleepyhead, up already?"

"'YAWN!' For now at least," said Spike while lazily wiping his eyes, "right now, I'm in the mood for something sweet."

"No doubt you're going to Sugar Cube Corner I bet."

"That's right, I'm going to get myself a nice delicious rainbow sprinkled vanilla cupcake, or 2, or 3, or maybe 7!" Spike's mouth was being overrun by his constant drooling.

"Wow Spike, I've never seen you crave for sweets this much. Um… actually, scratch that; I guess I shouldn't be too surprised."

Spike did a huge stretch to wake himself up more, "When I get back, I'll be ready to assist you again!"

Twilight felt concerned of Spike and tried to help change his mind, "Come on Spike, you only slept for 1 hour when you got back; you need more rest than that."

Spike scowled a little feeling a little annoyed, "I'm fine Twilight. I may still be considered a baby dragon but I can handle things myself."

"I just don't want you to tire yourself out," Twilight responded with a worried tone, "You've been assisting me all day and now it's about late in the afternoon. I'm sure you can wait until tomorrow to assist me any further. Until then, Owlicious can cover for you… as usual."

Spike crossed his arms and was tapping his foot. He then lowered his head and gave up, "Okay, fine… you win. But he better do as good of a job as I would!"

Twilight chuckled trying to keep a straight face, "Don't worry Spike, I'm sure he'll do just fine, isn't that right Owlicious?"

The night owl swooped down from his recent location and right down beside Twilight.

"Hooo."

Spike opened the door and started to walk out, "Well, I'll be back… but don't expect me to hurry though!" With that he closed the door and left, leaving Twilight alone with Owlicious for the time being.

"So Owlicious, ready for your part of the assisting?"

He stood at attention on both of his claws and did a little salute pose with his wing.

"Hoooo!"

"'Giggle' I knew you say that."

"Well, it's getting late; we should be getting back to our homes," said Scootaloo as she and the other Crusaders walked out of the clubhouse.

"Yeah, Applejack is always worried if Ah'm out too late; Big Mac too," Apple Bloom responded.

"I'm staying at Rarity's tonight," said Sweetie Belle, "so I better go before she has one of her [b]dramatic[/b] events."

They all giggled while imagining the scene in their heads.

"So Dragon Heart," said Apple Bloom, "tell us, what are your parents like?"

Dragon Heart froze in her step and smiled nervously, "Oh you know, they're… interesting. They're very protective of me, so I have to go to before they get worried… yeah."

"Well okay then," Scootaloo responded, "So will you be able to hang out tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure, I may not but… if I can I will. Besides I think that Pinkie character is going to throw me a party tomorrow."

"Oh yeah," said Sweetie Belle, "I guess that makes sense; we'll just come to that! See you later guys!"

"See ya!"

They all parted ways as they went towards their living destinations, except Dragon Heart who of course didn't have a place to stay yet. She didn't really care though; right now she only wanted to find who she waslooking for. If she remembered correctly, the crusaders said that he lived at the library tree; so maybe she could look there. She could visualize how cute he was with his purple scales and green spikes. The way he acted during the invasion trying to protect others and be tough, she thought it was soooo adorable! She closed her eyes, smiled and thought to herself, "I wonder if he would feel the same way about me?"

As she continued to imagined, she heard a faint voice outside her imagination.

"LOOK OUT!"

Suddenly… 'CRASH!'

Dragon Heart found herself getting up off the ground from being accidentally knocked down. She groaned and was trying to keep her concentrating magic intact. The other voice then spoke.

"Whoa, are you all right, you should really concentrate on where you're going. I could've seriously hurt… y-y-yooou."

Suddenly, her eyes met up with the others' and both of their eyes went wide upon seeing each other. Dragon Heart's heart was beating rapidly as she slightly blushed upon seeing who was in front of her. She thought to herself, "Oh my gosh, it's… it's… him. It's Spike. Do I look okay? I hope I didn't just offend him by smashing into him."

All Spike could do was freeze in the middle of his talking and stare at the peculiar looking filly. As he did he thought to himself, "Wow, who is this filly; she awfully cute. I wonder if she's the new crusader Sweetie Belle and the others told me about. She has such a beautiful fire-red wavy mane and tail; and her eyes are such a perfect emerald green color. But she has no cutiemark; I wonder what her special talent could be?"

They both suddenly snapped out of it and tried to say something but ended up talking at the same time in stereo.

"Um… hi, my name is… oh, were you going to say something?! Nah, you go first! No you, I insist! Um… are you sure?!"

Then Spike spoke out first, "Um… hi, I heard that you're new here. So… welcome; I'm Spike."

Still quivering with nervousness, Dragon Heart found the courage to speak back at the young dragon.

"Th-th-thank you. My name… is Dragon Heart. My new friends told me about you and said that I should meet you. I guess now is better than ever,"

Spike slowly walked over to her and said, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"N-no, did I hurt I you?"

Spike put on a manly pretending to flex some muscles, "Nah, it'll take more than just a simple pushdown to bruise me; my scales are pretty tough."

Dragon Heart simply giggled a little at his little tough act, and Spike chuckled along with her.

"So you're really the only dragon living in Ponyville," asked Dragon Heart.

"Correction," said Spike, "the only dragon living in any town in Equestria."

"Oh yeah, right; wow, you sure are lucky."

"Yeah… but not as lucky as I am now."

Dragon Heart blushed suddenly, "Wait, what do you mean?"

Spike realized what he just said and his whole face suddenly blushed as well.

"Ahhhhh, n-n-n-nothing!"

Spike kind of looked away for a few second, and then he asked, "So… tell me, you have parents, right? How are they like?"

Dragon Heart sighed and turned away showing a bit of sadness in her eyes, "I… I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Oh… okay, I guess you don't have to."

Spike could tell something was bothering Dragon Heart and he wanted to make a good first impression on her. "Um… hey, so uh… I was headed on my way to Sugar Cube Corner to get a little something to munch on; wanna come with me… j-j-just to hang out of course?"

"Um… sure, I don't have anything else to do. Sounds like fun."

"Great," Spike shouted, "Then let's go!"

Dragon Heart felt so proud of herself. She had finally succeeded in finding the young dragon that she grew feelings for, and even better she was about to hang out with him. Could it get any better than this?

"Well here it is," said Spike, "Sugar Cube Corner; the perfect sweet spot of Ponyville for all your sweetful needs!"

Dragon Heart giggled again, "Sweetful? Is that even a real word?"

"Well it sounded like one to me, so I just ran with it."

He suddenly opened the door and just stood to the side, "Um… l-l-ladies… first."

"Oh, well… thank you." Dragon Heart was so surprised of how much of a gentleman this little dragon was; he couldn't be any more perfect.

As they both walked in, they were meted by the only pony working at the cashier counter at the time.

"Hey Pinkie Pie," said Spike.

"Hiya Spikey! Welcome to Sugar Cube Corner, the perfect sweet spot in Ponyville for all your sweetful needs! I'm not sure if that's a real word, but decided to just go with it!"

"Wow, took the words right out of his mouth," Dragon Heart thought to herself, "What is she, psychic?"

"Oooh, and I see that you brought a friend. She's very… 'GASP!'" Pinkie just realized who Spike's new friend was. "Omigosh! You're… you're that new filly I met earlier this afternoon; what an absolute surprise!"

"Wait, you two already met," said Spike, "Why am I not surprised?"

"So you work here," asked Dragon Heart.

"Not just that, I live here too! I work with the shop's owners, Mr. & Mrs. Cake. I'm the only one here right now because they're upstairs taking care of their twin foals. But anyways, in exchange to work here they let me eat and sleep here; it's almost like I'm part of their family now!"

Dragon Heart sadly thought to herself in deep regret, "Part of a family, she must be so lucky."

"So what can I get for you two lovebirds?"

The two visitors both almost stumbled and fell upon hearing Pinkie's words. They both blushed while quickly looking away from each other.

"Lovebirds," asked Spike, "Oh no-no-no! Not us; we're just… um…"

"Friends," finished Dragon heart, "We're just friends."

"Yeah, I mean… we just met only some minutes ago. So yeah… just friends."

Pinkie looked at them with suspicious eyes, "MMM-hmmm. So what will it be?"

"I'll have one of your special rainbow sprinkled cupcakes, if you so please."

"Coming right up," said Pinkie putting a little spring in her step. "What will you have, you cute little filly?"

"Just a strawberry cupcake I guess."

"Okie doki loki, two completely different cupcakes orders coming right up!"

As Spike and Dragon Heart waited, they just sat there in silence while looking away avoiding direct eye contact. To them, it was a huge relief when Pinkie finally brought them their cupcakes.

"There you go, you two; and since you're new here Dragon Heart, these two cupcakes are on the house!" Then she whispered, "Just don't tell Mr. and Mrs. Cake, they could revolt against it."

Dragon Heart had a good laugh at Pinkie's little act.

"I know," said Spike, "she really is something isn't she?"

"Oh, by the way Dragon Heart," said Pinkie, "did ya talk with your parents yet? Are they up for an outrageous party tomorrow!?"

"Um… well, actually…" She started to sweat a bit and her face signified that she wasn't comfortable with the questestion.

"Um, Pinkie Pie," said Spike, "I don't think she's very comfortable talking about her parents."

"Huh, why not; oh my, did something happen, are they against fun or something? Or maybe they're sick and they're in danger of leaving…"

"PINKIE?!"

Suddenly, Dragon Heart spoke up, "No Spike, i-it's okay. You see, the truth is… I don't have parents anymore."

"What," stated Spike?

"Yeah… I'm an orphan."

Pinkie let out a huge 'GASP!' again upon hearing the young filly's words, "Y-y-you're… an orphan? Does that mean you traveled here all by yourself!?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that; is that a bad thing?"

Pinkie suddenly zoomed over to her and grabbed her in a tight hug while crying and sobbing, "Oh, I'm so sorry! How could I talk about your parents when they're not here with you anymore!? I'm such a bad friend to you!"

"Its o-okay," said Dragon Heart while trying to breathe, "You didn't know anyway. By the way, could you not squeeze me so hard; I can't breathe."

"Oh right, sorry," said Pinkie as she released her grip, "But coming here all by yourself means you have no place to go! So where can you go now!? I would invite you to stay here but we already have enough on our plate and we don't want to add onto it… no offense.'

"Its fine, I've seemed to do fine on my own so far, so it's not too bad."

Spike found this as another opportunity to show Dragon Heart what kind of heart he has and to impress her with his kindness.

"Say, um… Dragon Heart, you… could always stay with me and Twilight… you know, until you know what to do with yourself." He sort of tilted his head to the side while he said that, scratching his head and blushing a bit.

"Really?"

"Oooooh, Spike," teased Pinkie, "are you trying to be a gentleman for the young filly?"

"Knock it off Pinkie," murmured Spike.

"Wow Spike, I don't know what to say," stated Dragon Heart, "but, I would love to take you up on your offer; um… that is if I won't be much of a burden."

"Nah, not at all; we would be happy to receive your company."

Spike's heart went all a flutter when Dragon Heart gave him a light hug.

"Aww, isn't that sweet! You're all set now Spike!"

"Huh?"

"You know… show her a little love."

Spike gave her a little low-eyed look as they headed towards the door.

"Well, I guess… [b]we[/b] should be going now," said Spike, "just wait till you meet Twilight; she's a great friend."

"Thanks again Pinkie," shouted Dragon Heart, "You really are a great friend!"

Pinkie waved as they walked out the door, "See you two later, and don't worry Dragon Heart, I'm still going to throw you the best welcoming party this town has ever seen!"

She then just sighed to herself as her two recent visitors closed the door behind them. Right after that, Mr. & Mrs. Cake came down and saw Pinkie just sitting there at the counter staring at the door all dawww-eyed.

"Pinkie, what's going on," asked Mrs. Cake, "Who just walked out of the shop?"

Pinkie just sighed again as she answered, "Oh nothing, just a couple of fresh lovebirds who were blossoming their newfound love right before my eyes."

The Cake couple just looked at each other with concerned eyes.

"Um… Pinkie, are you okay," asked Mr. Cake.

Suddenly, Pinkie jumped up and stood up with motivation in her eyes, "Yes, but enough of that now! We have invatations to send out and a welcoming party to prepare for!"

The Cakes just stood there smiling awkwardly and thought to themselves, "Oh boy."

"Your highness," said #186 as he approached Chrysalis sitting and relaxing upon her throne, "I have a request to ask of you."

Chrysalis looked down at him eyes of annoyance and lack of rest; she did just get back from hunting a food source. But she went on with it anyway.

"You may speak, #186."

"Well you see, it's usually my father's job to scout around surrounding lands to look out for any event opportunities; but I'm afraid he's a bit low on strength. I wish to humbly serve you by taking his place this evening."

Chrysalis was unsure about this request from one of her lower rank soldiers; however she would need all the help she could get.

"Very well, your queen grants you permission to fulfill your father's duty while he rest. Just be careful, and try not to draw attention to yourself."

#186 kneeled down to bow at his queen, "Thank you my queen, I will do my best to please you."

As he flew off and out of the nest's entrance, Chrysalis looked in his direction with a cold-hearted leer. There was something about this that didn't seem right to her.

"Come, #760," she shouted.

#760 flew over to her side and bowed down, "How may I serve you my queen?"

"I sent #186 out to do his father's duty, but I sense that he's up to something. I want you to follow him; don't let him out of your sight. And if he is up to what I think he is… bring him back to me so I can punish him… personally."

"As you wish Chrysalis, my queen."

With that, he flew off into the proceeding night in the direction of #186 carrying a smug little smirk on his face.

"'Sigh.' I tried to warn you #186, now I'm afraid you're going to have to learn your lesson the hard way.


	5. Chapter 5: Sleeping Over at Twilight's

"Knock knock Twilight, I'm back!"

Twilight heard her number one assistant entering through the front door of the Library, so she just came to greet him back; only she was in for a little surprise.

"Welcome back Spike; not that you'd been out too long. So how did things go at Sugar Cube Cor…?"

She suddenly stopped and looked behind Spike only to see a young unicorn filly nervously smiling back at her.

"Hello."

Twilight knew something was up, "Um Spike, who's this?"

Spike cleared his and smiled proudly, "Twilight, I'd like you to meet Dragon Heart. She just moved here… so to speak. We were hoping that maybe you'd let her… spend the night here?"

Twilight look a bit annoyed having something like this put on her plate all of a sudden.

"What, Spike? You were gone for more than 40 minutes, and in that little bit of time you met a new friend; now you're expecting me to have someone sleep over here tonight at the last minute?!"

Spike folded his arms and looked at Twilight with contempt, "Well yeah; I just thought you would be generous enough to do it."

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, and how would you think that Spike?"

"Well, because," said Dragon Heart suddenly, "… I'm… an orphan."

Twilight's eyes grew wide in finding out the truth, "An… orphan?" Her eyes slightly dripped with tears of deep regret, "I'm… so sorry. I guess I should have realized the real reason for coming here right away." She wiped the tears away and even floated a couple of tissues with her magic to blow her nose with.

Dragon Heart looked at her with such innocent filly eyes, "So… can I stay?"

Twilight looked at her and smiled graciously then looked back at Spike.

"Okay, but only because she's an orphan in which I hate to say."

Dragon heart walked into the tree and saw all the shelves that held rows and rows of many different books that held thousands and thousands of knowledge of Equestria's history.

"Oh my," said Dragon Heart, "You have a nice library here. You must have a book on everything!"

Twilight chuckled a bit, "I wish, but I don't have books on everything. So, Spike said that your name is Dragon Heart, that's a beautiful name. Where did you travel from exactly?"

"I… traveled from… umm… nearby… Canterlot? Yeah, Canterlot!" She felt so guilty lying to her new friends; especially Spike.

"Really," said Twilight curiously, "Did you by any chance witness the wonderful wedding of Princess Cadence and my brother, Shining Amour?"

"That was your brother!?" Dragon Heart saw both of them together, but never realized that they were siblings.

"That's right; there was a reason I was the maid of honor."

What Twilight said next made Dragon Heart feel nauseous with guilt.

"So, if that's the case, I'm pretty sure you witnessed the invasion of Chrysalis and her Changeling army." Twilight sounded frustrated upon saying that which made Dragon Heart sweat constantly; she never knew she could sweat this much.

"Were you okay during that period of time," Twilight asked. She was mainly concerned for her since she thinks that she was all on her own.

"Y-yeah, I was… fine," answered Dragon Heart, "but why don't you tell me how you felt about… the invasion." She truly regretted asking for that.

"Well to tell you the truth, I was furious!"

"Uh-oh," said Spike to Dragon Heart, "get ready for some good ol' fashioned ranting."

Twilight then continued, "I mean, I had a feeling that something was not right, but Chrysalis made look like a fool in front of my friends, Celestia, and my Brother; she almost ruined my friendship with all of them. And when I found out what her real plan was, I knew that I had to stop her no matter what it took! And her little Changeling soldiers were no different!"

Dragon Heart started to shake in her hooves upon hearing Twilight's continuous rant, while Spike was sitting beside her eating a bucket of popcorn.

"I know they only follow her because she's their queen, but it still makes them just as guilty. They stopped us from getting the Elements of Harmony and mocked us by turning into us while they were trying to take us down! Those Changeling were nothing but bad news, but that's behind us now…hopefully. I don't think I could take another Changeling invasion again!"

Twilight was too into her rant that when she was done she then noticed Dragon Heart's body shaking with sweat continuously dripping down her fur coat; something was bothering her, obviously.

"Hey, Dragon Heart," Twilight said, "are you… feeling okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm okay;" responded Dragon Heart in a calm yet troubled voice, "just… a little queasy, that's all."

Spike tossed the bucket to the side for it was completely out of popcorn; he stood up feeling satisfied of his hunger and said, "Well after an experience like that, thinking about it can make you feel a little queasy."

Twilight walked over to Dragon Heart after mellowing herself down; deep down she thought that maybe this homeless filly was sent here for a reason. She didn't know what, but she knew there was something behind all of this.

"Well Dragon Heart, if you really are all lost and alone, I suppose you did come to the right place. If there's anything you need just name it; plus tonight, you can sleep with me in my bed if you want."

"Y-you don't have to do that," said Dragon Heart, "I can just sleep on a couch or something."

"Oh don't worry," Twilight responded, "I insist."

Dragon Heart just smiled and nodded in agreement, "You know, Spike was right about you."

"About what;" asked Twilight, "for being an awesome plan organizer, or maybe for reading and remembering tons of knowledge…"

Dragon heart shook her head, "No, for being… such a good friend."

"Aww," said Twilight while nudging her cheek with her hoof, "that's so sweet; thank you. Um Spike can I talk with you for a second?"

Spike looked at Twilight wondering what she wanted so suddenly, "Talk, about what?"

"Oh nothing much, just… 'Us' stuff." Twilight lightly pointing her head at Dragon Heart.

"'Us stuff?"

"Yes Spike," said Twilight in a slightly aggravated tone, "just come here for a sec."

Spike obviously followed her order and went into the opposite room with her, "Hey uh… Dragon Heart can you give us a second?"

She oddly nodded her head, "Sure, take your time; I'm in no hurry."

After Spike closed the door, Twilight made sure they weren't close enough to the door for their guest to hear them by backing away from it as far as possible.

"Now what Twilight," said Spike in an impatient matter, "She's a nice pony, and you heard everything she said and I heard everything she told me and Pinkie at Sugar Cube Corner; don't you trust her?"

"It's not that Spike, I do trust her; it's just that… I feel like there's something more about her than she's letting us know."

"Like what; she lost her parents, she an orphan, and she been traveling by herself ever since. Now she comes by Ponyville and made some new friends, and more importantly… she met me." Spike just sighed, "What else is there to know?"

Twilight just couldn't stop thinking that something else was happening here. "It's just seems like a weird coincidence that she came here, that she was at the Canterlot wedding and now she's come here in Ponyville so suddenly, and she's fallen in love with you! No offense, but what kind of pony literally falls in love with a dragon?"

"We're not in love," shouted Spike!

"Sure you're not," continued Twilight, "but most of all she seemed really tense and worried about the Changeling incident; but not tense as in scared or afraid but tense as in worry or guilt… like maybe she has a connection with the invasion somehow."

"That's crazy talk," Spike exclaimed, "why would she have something to do with the Changeling incident? I'm telling you Twilight, there's absolutely nothing wrong with her, I think you're just over reacting; and again we're j-just friends not lovers, heh."

Twilight thought about it, and then she realized that maybe Spike was right, "You're right Spike, maybe I am jumping to conclusions a bit too much; after all she is homeless and I should be a better friend because of that."

"Exactly my point," said Spike.

Despite not being near the door, Dragon Heart still heard everything; but upon hearing Twilight's final thought she sighed with relief, "Thanks Spike," she thought to herself, after all they wouldn't understand even if they knew the real truth.

It was now an hour after midnight and everyone was in bed, even Twilight Sparkle. Everything was silent, and even the tiniest scurrying sound of a mouse running across the floor could be heard. Dragon Heart was laying on the right side of Twilight's bed asleep while Twilight was on the left; and Spike was in his little basket bed as usual. But for some reason he decided to sleep on the right side of Twilight's bed near Dragon Heart instead of the left side like he usually does; hint, hint.

Suddenly the eyes of Dragon Heart shot open and she was wide awake; why? She sensed something that only she could sense and whatever it was it was coming from downstairs near the main entrance door. She slowly climbed out of bed and crept towards the stairs; unfortunately there was a small creek sound that partially woke up Twilight. She looked up to see Dragon Heart up and awake.

"Dragon Heart, 'YAWN' what are you doing up?"

Dragon Heart froze and spoke quietly, "Um… I was just… in the mood for some… m-milk. You guys do have some downstairs, right?"

"Oh yeah we do, 'YAWN' just make sure to leave the carton on the front shelf of the fridge so I can get to it easier in the morning." Twilight laid right back down after that.

Dragon Heart sighed then slowly walked down the stairs and entered the front room where she could sense whatever was gaining her attention. She looked around and spoke out quietly, "Hello… hello… is any-pony here?"

"Hey, hey, over here," said an unknown voice.

It came from the window near the left side of the front door. She came to it and slowly opened it only to see a full size gray rat looking up at her with a smile.

"Is that you," the rat said, "'GASP!' It is you, I knew it was you; thank goodness you're not dead."

Dragon Heart looked at the rat looking both confused and sleepy, "Um… 'YAWN' do I know you?"

"Don't you recognize me? Oh wait, I guess you wouldn't know since I look like a rat from first glance. It's me, your guardian protector."

Dragon Heart gasped silently when she realized who it was; she did recognize the green eyes, "#180? Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?"

"I was worried that you died, so I tracked you down to see if you were okay."

Dragon Heart started to panic a little more than she already was, "Hey, I'm very impressed about your tracking skills, but I'm banished remember? Won't doing what you're doing right now get you… in trouble?"

"Oh don't worry," #186 said, "Chrysalis has no idea that I'm here; it was rather easy to deceive her in the state that she is in right now."

Dragon Heart just shook her head knowing that #186 actually tried to deceive their queen.

"So… this is Ponyville, it seems pretty nice for what it is. So how well are things here?"

Dragon Heart decided that she might as well tell him while he was here, "Well, It's amazing; every-pony that I met here was very nice and friendly, plus…"

"Every-pony," said #186 suddenly, "My goodness, is their speech finally getting to you?"

"Oh cut it out #186, that doesn't matter. This town is exactly what I pictured it to be and it totally proves my point. You see, after I left and was all alone I was almost out of energy and collapsed. But then I approached this town, and its positive auras started to surround me; so I allowed them to absorb within me and my strength came back faster than ever. The whole time I was here I joined a little filly crusading group, had some sweets and found hospitality. I even met some of the Elements of Harmony; they're rather nice when you're not fighting them. Everyone's feeling for me has made me feel better than I ever did before. No-pony knows who I am yet, but right now I plan to keep it that way for as long as I can." She suddenly got a little smirk on her face, "Plus… I found a… love interest."

#186 gasped, "#457, who is he?"

"It's none of your business for now; and in case you don't know as of right now, my name is Dragon Heart."

"Dragon heart huh," said #186, "That's a weird and peculiar name."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what every-pony says."

#186 chuckled a bit, "That's still a bit amusing."

Dragon Heart frowned at his comment, "Oh shut up. You should go back now before you're discovered; or found out."

"Relax #45… I mean, Dragon Heart, I'll be fine. Just make sure you'll keep yourself safe and out of danger. You made me feel more at peace knowing that you're still alive. If I lost you I… I don't know if I could go on."

Dragon Heart precipitated a few tears from her eyes upon hearing #186's words. She kept on a tough face for him, "Who do you think I am? I'll be fine, just like you'll be fine… okay?" She still couldn't hide her tears though.

He turned away to run off but then looked at her once more, "Take care… my lil' sis." With that he ran off into the dark of night.

Dragon Heart appreciated #186 risking his life just to see if she was alright, but she cared about him as much as he did about her; she wouldn't forgive herself if anything happened to him.

"Maybe… I really will have some milk," she thought to herself, "It might help me to relax and sleep better."

Pretty soon #186 transformed back and was flying back towards the nest with a huge relief off his shoulders. #45… I mean, Dragon Heart was safe and alive, and that's all he needed to know to calm his nerves stay focused on his duties.

"Halt exactly where you are… #186."

#186 suddenly stopped where he was when he heard that sinister voice. He didn't even need to turn around right away; he knew that voice all too well.

"Heh, well I can't say that I'm too surprised; you were always suspicious of me, weren't you… #760? So tell me, did Queen Chrysalis send you?"

#760 smirked a bit because he had him right where he wanted him, "Why yes, I was sent by the queen; she sends her regards."

"I guess even in her weaken state, I couldn't fool her that easily. Oh well, what are you going to do." He calmly turned around so that both of their eyes were facing at each other face-to-face.

"I tried everything to keep you from doing this mistake," #760 stated, "I warned you constantly, but now you've gone and dug your own grave. I have strict orders to take you back in if your actions proved to be false."

#186 wings buzzed a little, he was cautious of what could happen next, "Oh really, if I recall I am one rank higher than you. You really think you could catch me let alone fight me?"

"With the right determination; and besides, since these orders are under the queen your rank doesn't really matter." Both of them were in a squatting position looking at each other very coldly with their wings buzzing even louder. A fight was possible to ignite. "So are you going to make this difficult or are you going to come quietly?"

"You're enjoying this aren't you," said #186 while smiling, "you were hoping I would do something foolish like this so you could give me my just deserts. Well go ahead, this is your perfect chance. Do your worst!"

#760 sneered at him as his horn started to illuminate a green shine and he started to bear his fangs, "With pleasure; and once I'm done with you, I'm letting our little traitor's survival be known to the queen; don't think I didn't see your little conversation."

"Leave… her… out of this," #186 snarled.

"Why don't you make me?"

Both Changeling soldiers charged at each other with bearded fangs and razor sharp claws hanging out; they then started to battle it out in the night sky. The impact sound of their fight was heard all around them.

Fortunately, anyone who heard just mistook the sounds as rumbling thunder… or at least a Pegasus pulling a late-night prank.


	6. Chapter 6: Its PARTY Time!

The next morning… Twilight was already up finishing any last-minute tasks she was doing last night. About an hour after she was up, Spike rose up out of his bed with a huge 'YAWN' while stretching his arms up high. He looked up on side of Twilight's bed where Dragon Heart was and she was still sounding asleep. She didn't even make any resemblance to a snore; it sounded more a soft whistling sound. All Spike could do was sit there for a few seconds and smile while he just sighed at her sweet slumbering sound. He soon got up quietly and exited the area not wanting to wake her from her peaceful slumber.

He walked into the front room where Twilight was finishing things up; he was rubbing his eyes to wake himself up more.

"Morning, Twilight."

"Ah, good morning Spike, it seems you slept well."

"'YAWN' pretty much, but I think my back is scratching against my bed; I think I'm getting too big for it." A mischief idea came to his mind. "Hmm… perhaps maybe next time I could sleep in your bed now with you… and Dragon Heart?"

Twilight smirked and arched an eyebrow, "Now, now Spike, no need to be so sly… but I'll think about it. By the way, how's Dragon Heart; is she awake yet?"

Spike just shook his head, "Nah, she's still out of it. I guess she was really exhausted from yesterday. I wonder how long she has been traveling by herself."

"Well I wouldn't mainly know," Twilight responded with a coy smile, "but you know, something tells me that we have nothing to worry about her."

Spike was confused at what Twilight meant at that statement, "What makes you say that?"

"Oh nothing, just a feeling I had overnight."

Spike thought that she was up to something but then decided to just forget it.

"Anyway, I don't want to wake her up, she probably needs it." Suddenly Spike had a little goofy smile on his face. "And besides, her snoring has the cutest sound. Ah... umm, I mean… it's interesting… very interesting."

"By the way Spike," Twilight said with a gentle smile, "I just wanted to apologize."

"Huh, about what?"

"About my attitude last evening; I guess I just strained brain doing a lot of studying yesterday that it caused me to feel irritated when you brought a young filly over to look after. Perhaps maybe I should take it a bit easier today, for her sake."

Spiked looked a little surprised, "Wow twilight, where is this coming from."

"Just showing my affection as a good friend; after all Dragon Heart needs some friends since that she's all alone now."

"She already made some friends," said Spike, "you're just the newest one she's met. 'GASP' but you know you could help her out more… if you could be her private magic teacher, like Celestia is to you!"

Twilight perked up upon hearing Spike's idea, "Spike, that's a wonderful idea; wish I had thought of that first."

Spike suddenly started to fiddle with his fingers a bit and his eyes were wondering all over the place. There was something on his mind and he decided to tell Twilight about it at lease.

"Hey, um… Twilight, can I… tell you something."

Twilight turned towards him and gently nodded, "Sure Spike, shoot."

"Well… you know how you were saying about me and… Dragon Heart being together?"

"Yeah," Twilight responded?

"Y-you're right, I… I like her, I mean like her like her! I know we just met and all, but… I was really drawn to how pretty she was; her fiery-red mane that gently waves in the wind, and those emerald eyes… whenever I look into them, it's always too hard turn away. It's almost like she's become my most favorite gem in the world."

Spike suddenly snapped out of his lovey fantasy when he realized that Twilight was standing there looking at him totally amused; she then chuckled, "Wow, you don't say."

Spike straightened himself up and glared at Twilight, "Yeah, that's right. Just don't tell any-pony else just yet, please?"

Twilight made a little zipper movement with her hoof across her mouth, "Don't worry Spike, my lips are sealed."

Just then, the front door became wide open flying into the doorway was Rainbow Dash.

"Hiya guys, great morning isn't it?!"

Twilight sighed out of amusement, "Morning Rainbow; I see that you're [b]dashing[/b] through as usual."

"Ha ha, dashing through, good one Twi," Rainbow Dash responded.

"So what bring you here this early," said Spike.

"Well I don't about [b]you[/b]," she said to Spike, "but Pinkie wants your assistance Twi!"

"Really," Twilight responded, "With what?"

"She wants you as well as the other girls, including me, to help her plan a welcoming party for your new houseguest!"

Spike's eyes grew a little wide, "Wait, you know about Dragon Heart?"

"Well, yeah! Pinkie told us all about her already and how you two are probably going steady." Rainbow had a sly grin on her face.

"No," Spike protested, "it's not like that!"

"Sure it isn't squirt. Anyway Twi, Pinkie wants to see you as soon as… 'GASP'" Rainbow suddenly spotted something on one of the bookshelves. She flew over to it and pulled out a book.

"OMG! Is this the newest Daring Doo book?! 'Daring Doo and the Midnight Phantom', I can't believe you already have it!"

"Oh yeah," said Twilight smiling awkwardly, "I meant to tell you that already. Heh, guess it kind of slipped my mind."

Rainbow surprisingly placed the book back on the shelf, "Well as much as I want to delve into that now, Pinkie wants us, pronto! I'll get to that book later."

Twilight looked over at Spike, "Would you mind looking after Dragon Heart while she's still asleep?"

"I'll watch over her like a guardian angel…" he said with a sigh, "…b-because… you know… I'll keep her safe."

Both ponies just stared at him then looked at each other with sly eyes.

"Very well Spike," said Twilight, "keep watch over her while we meet up with the others; keep her safe. 'Wink'"

Spike wasn't quite sure why Twilight winked at him but as she and Rainbow went out the door he didn't ponder on it for long; he had a duty to fulfill. He walked back into the other room and went upstairs to where Dragon Heart was still fast asleep. He just sat there staring at her snoring away.

"'Sigh' she sleeps like an angel," he said to himself, "I wonder if what she's dreaming about? Maybe she's dreaming about being with her parents again or maybe being with me… for all..." He suddenly snapped himself out of it, "Wake up Spike, you just met her. Get to know her more. I have to do something to distract me."

Spike went back downstairs to see if he could do something to past the time.

2 Hours Later…..

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A powerful scream from Dragon Heart was suddenly heard by Spike's ears from downstairs.

"Oh my gosh," yelled Spike, "Hold on Dragon Heart, your Spike is coming!

Spike bust into the other room to see the young pony screaming in her sleep.

"No, No! Stay away from him, don't hurt him! Come back, #186!" Then… she woke up.

Spike ran up to her with a panicked look on his face and held one of her hooves to try and comfort her, "Are you okay, it seemed that you were having a bad dream; a nightmare! What was it about, and… what did you mean by #186?"

Dragon Heart freaked out a bit herself, "Oh my gosh! Um, it was… it was… a friend; a longtime friend. That was a number he liked to go as. But like you said it was a nightmare, it wasn't real!"

Spike could see her face expressions and could tell that something was up.

"Dragon Heart, is everything alright; I'm worried about you."

"I-it's nothing," she said, "Everything is fine… I promise."

Something was buzzing inside Spike's mind, something that told him something was going on with her and she wasn't telling him. Maybe Twilight was right the night before; however, he decided not to bother on it just yet.

"Alright Dragon Heart, I believe you; just know that if anything ever bothers you just let any of us, your new friends, know; we got your back."

She was touched by that comment made by Spike, but she still felt rotten knowing that she hasn't revealed herself yet mainly out of fear; she didn't want lose her new friends, especially not Spike.

Twilight soon came back to the library tree where she saw Spike and Dragon Heart sitting together on her bed.

"Aww… don't you two look pwecious together."

"Twilight," they both shouted.

"Nothing is going on here," said Spike.

"Absolutely nothing," Dragon Heart added.

Twilight looked at both of them as Dragon Heart just looked away and Spike quickly hopped off the bed.

"Soo… what brings you back Twilight," Spike said very nervously.

"Well, I live here for one thing; and second, I've come for Dragon Heart, and you too Spike."

Dragon Heart stood at attention, "What, me?!"

"Well yeah. I'm pretty sure you already know my dear friend Pinkie Pie, right?"

"Oh yes, I do," said Dragon Heart, "She said that she was going to throw me a welcoming party…but I don't know; should I… r-really go?"

"What are you talking about," shouted Spike, "It's your party; of course you have to go! You don't want to go and upset Pinkie, do you?"

Dragon Heart knew this moment was coming but she didn't expect it this early in the day. Would she have to lie to and deceive more ponies to keep her real identity hidden; she really didn't like the idea. But she got herself into this and she was going to continue to go with it.

"I guess not," she responded to Spike, "She is going out of her own way to do this for me." She smiled and walked over to Spike and nuzzled the side of his cheek, "I'll go… for her sake, and mine."

Spike's heart pounded a little faster than before; he chuckled nervously and quickly ran to the door.

"Well… okay, heh, heh; then let's go. We don't want to keep your party planner and guests waiting!"

Twilight and Spike walked with Dragon Heart all the way to the doorstep of Sugar Cube Corner where Pinkie would be waiting.

"Seriously," said Spike, "does she have to throw all of her parties here? No offense to her but a change of location would be nice."

"Dragon Heart, you're here," shouted Pinkie as she raced to the door way, "and don't you look spiffy! Did you do something to your mane?!"

Dragon Heart answered in a shyly way, "Um… I-I didn't do anything to it a-at all."

"Oh well, doesn't matter cause you're here!" Pinkie suddenly looked at Spike who was standing right next to Dragon Heart, "Hiya Spike, here to spend time with your… friend? 'WINK'"

Spike gave her another annoyed look, "Knock it off, Pinkie."

Pinkie suddenly grabbed her friends into the house and shouted out to everyone there.

"Hey every-pony, our special guest of honor has arrived! Let's all welcome her with open hooves!"

Everyone there started shouting and cheering for Dragon Heart. Technically, Pinkie had already told everyone about Dragon Heart being homeless and parentless, so they made sure to welcome her as much as they could.

"Now the **real** party can finally start! Hit it DJ!"

"You got it, Pinkie!"

The record was slapped on and the music started blaring throughout the house. Everyone started to dance, socialize and mainly have fun in Dragon Heart's honor. She was very pleased by all of this but she only wish that she didn't let her fear keep her from revealing her true self. But her nerves got even more nervous when she saw the rest of Twilight's friends coming up to her.

"Hey Dragon Heart," said Twilight, "I'd like you to meet my other friends: Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and… I think you've already met Applejack."

"Howdy," Applejack responded, "Nice to see ya again."

"So, you're Dragon Heart," said Rainbow Dash, "huh; I gotta admit you're pretty cool-looking for a pink unicorn filly."

"Is that a compliment," asked Dragon Heart.

"Of course it is; for her," said Rarity, "On the other hoof, my sister has told me about you, and you're just as beautiful as I thought; this exquisite mane style is so you. But to think that you were without parents just… broke my heart." Rarity floated a tissue up to wipe away her tears.

"Well… it can't be helped," Dragon Heart replied.

"No it can't;" Rainbow responded, "but it is still pretty depressing to think about it."

Fluttershy calmly walked up to Dragon Heart and welcomed her herself, "Um… hello Dragon Heart, my name's Fluttershy, It's… really nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," said Dragon Heart with a pleasant smile.

"You really are one of the cutest little fillies I have ever seen," Fluttershy continued, "You're very lucky that you came into our town; we'll make sure you feel very welcome here."

"Fluttershy's right," said Applejack, "any filly or colt like you is lucky to find friends like us here in Ponyville. Stick with us and you'll soon feel right at home."

Dragon Heart couldn't help but continue to smile. The aura energy of their love continued to make her feel stronger and better than ever.

"Just remember," Said Rainbow suddenly, "if you hang out with me you'll be much cooler than you probably are already; 20% more in fact!"

Twilight smiled and just shook her head, "Oh brother."

"Well enough of that," said Applejack so excited, "these lovely delectables and party games aren't gonna play and eat themselves!"

She they didn't have to ask them twice, they went on enjoying the party and all it offered. Dragon Heart was just looking around and then she saw the food; that delicious food. Perhaps it was as good as the cupcake she had yesterday; maybe even better. Suddenly, she heard some voices behind her.

"Hey' Dragon Heart!"

She quickly turned around and saw her new filly friends, the Cutiemark Crusaders.

"Hey guys," she called out, "glad you could make it!"

"Are ya' kiddin' me," said Apple Bloom, "We wouldn't miss this for the world!"

Dragon Heart was glad that they were still her friends… for now. However, a question came to Sweetie Belle's mind.

"Tell us Dragon Heart, why didn't you tell us that you were homeless and had no parents?"

"Umm…"

Scootaloo came up to her with a concerned face, "Yeah, were you afraid that we would not be your friends if you told us?"

"N-n-no, that's not it at all," said Dragon Heart hesitantly, "I just thought that…" she stopped for a second and realized that it was actually a good reason she could use. She didn't want to, but she did anyway. "Y-you know what, you're right. I was afraid."

"Well there's no need to be afraid," said Sweetie Belle with a sweet smile, "homeless or not we're still your friends."

"And we're very grateful that you finally admitted the **truth** to us," added Scootaloo.

Dragon Heart's heart felt like it was sinking more and more with each lie she spouted out from her mouth.

"Y-y-yeah… sure."

"Come on girls," shouted Apple Bloom, "let's go have some fun, Cutiemark Crusader style!"

"YEAH!"

Over the next couple of hours Dragon Heart decided to put her fears to the side and actually had some fun at her own party; hanging out with her new friends that she once tried to hurt felt wonderful. A small part of her mind told her that maybe it won't be that bad if she went on and revealed herself to the others and finally let go of the stress.

Unfortunately… at some point, she heard a nearby voice discussing a familiar topic.

"Hey, did you ever hear about what happened in Canterlot about three weeks ago? Ugh, it was devastating."

Her body tensed up upon hearing that, but she just chuckled to herself and walked off. Maybe that pony was talking about something else that happened that week. But she heard another nearby voice speak.

"Those Changelings are a nasty bunch. You're just lucky you weren't there; we were too over whelmed."

No, it was the topic that she feared some of the ponies were talking about. She tried not to pay any attention to it, but additional stress was getting to her as she continued to hear more comments around her.

"Their queen had the gall to try and impersonate the bride and steal the groom away; ugh, the nerve."

"The way those Changelings manipulate us with **deceit** and **lies** are just digusting."

Dragon Heart wimpered and tried her best to ignore, but it was impossible. Her guilt was eating her alive inside. It soon seemed to her that everyone around her was talking about that same topic.

"Mother of Celestia, I hate Changelings."

"Changelings are the worst."

"They should be forever banished."

"They deserve no love at all."

Suddenly, she felt like screaming out; but instead she just broke down on the ground and started to cry. She never cried like this ever since her parents died; it was a painful feeling. Some of the others noticed her crying and wondered what was wrong with her. Spike soon dashed to her side and tried to get her to explain her sudden sadness.

"Dragon Heart, y-you're… crying. Are you feeling alright?"

She suddenly got up still with tears in her eyes. She looked all around at the ponies staring at her; she just couldn't take it.

"I'm… I-I'm fine… I'm fine. I-I just… need to… step out for a second. Excuse me."

Without a second's notice, she dashed through the crowd and ran out the door leaving a continuous trail of tears in her path. Spike reached out shouted, "Dragon Heart, wait!" But she didn't hear him as she went further out.

Spike became dreadfully worried for Dragon Heart now, more than he ever was before. What could he do now? Just then, Twilight came up behind him and placed a hoof on his shoulder and told him, "Go comfort her Spike."

Spike gave a determined look on his face and nodded his head. He then went out the same door following Dragon Heart's trail. The rest of Twilight's friends came up to her wondering what was going on.

"What going on," said Rainbow Dash, "we should go and see what's wrong!"

"Stop," shouted Twilight, "Don't worry girls, Spike has this covered; let them be."

They all just look at each other wondering what she was talking about.

"Are ya sure," asked Applejack.

"No offense Twilight," said Rarity, "but this is **Spike** we're talking about here."

"Trust me," Twilight said with a comfort smile, "it'll work out just fine."


	7. Chapter 7: Dragon Heart's Confession

Just within the night before, Changeling soldiers #186 & 760 were battling it out against each other. #186 was fighting to protect himself and keep the survival of #457 (a.k.a. Dragon Heart) a secret! #760 wasn't planning to lose though, for he always acts on his queen's wish until it's fulfilled. In the end, #186 was defeated and knocked unconscious. Afterwards, he was taken back to the hive and presented to the queen, Chrysalis. After hearing upon what had happened, she gave orders to throw him into a cocoon prison. Once he awakens, she would deal with him herself.

In the late morning…

Chrysalis stormed down the hive walls with pure anger within her emerald eyes heading towards what was the equivalent of a prison where those who've done wrong is cooped up in a slimy entrapped cocoon while awaiting judgment. Chrysalis soon came upon the confined object holding the Changeling solider #186. The soldiers guarding it quickly bowed before their queen and backed away.

"Well, well #186," she said looking down upon him with eyes of rage, "I should've known that your so-called request was nothing but a hoax; a cover-up for your real objective."

#186 just stood there looking at his queen with an amusing expression that did not falter, "Morning my queen; I'm pretty sure you slept well."

"Oh believe me I have my young Changeling;" Chrysalis responded, "and while I did you were out deliberately going against my Changeling law! You have delved yourself into deep and dangerous waters."

"Dangerous waters that I deliberately risked to swim through," #186 continued, "After all, I was only looking out for someone I cared for."

"#457 is no longer our concern," said Chrysalis, "and should no longer be yours either. She has been exiled, forced into a world that will no longer accept the love of Changelings; and in her recent condition, I bet her body has given up on her already; heh; good riddance!"

#186 had a hidden smirk on his face knowing that she was completely unaware of #457's present condition. Unfortunately, approaching from behind Chrysalis was the soldier that turned #186 in; it was #760 and he had quite a boastful smirk on his face as stopped and bowed down.

"Well my queen… I wouldn't say that."

#186's eye grew wide with worry and his body tensed up.

"According to what I saw last night, it seems that #457 is still very alive and well."

"Really," said Chrysalis with a curious thought, "I'm quite surprised that she has lasted this long. Heh, it won't be long now."

"Oh, and that's not all," #760 continued, "Not only is she in a more than healthy state, it also seems that she hiding out amongst the citizens of Ponyville."

"Shut up," said #186 in a rage of anger, "leave her out of this!"

"I think she was actually staying with a familiar young purple unicorn named… Twilight Sparkle."

Chrysalis made a menacing low growl at the mention of that name; the young sister of the stallion who banished her away from Canterlot. Some of her guards cowered a little as a result.

"She's getting awfully strong for a sole Changeling," #760 continued, "and if I recall correctly, she was really bent on proving you wrong about this whole food gathering process thing after you banished her. Ever since she reached that town she has been receiving nothing but continuous love and compassion. If we allow this to continue on she'll absorb so much energy that that she'll become even stronger than you, my queen."

"What," said Chrysalis in a sudden uproar, "That ungrateful little… this must have been her plan from the very start, right from her sudden slap to my face. She probably plans to take me down as an act of revenge and take my place as the ruler over our kind!"

#760 was actually planning to make her think that #457 was planning to become stronger than her and that she'd be jealous because the others would respect her more; banished or not… but what she thought instead works too.

"Ummm… yes, exactly what I thought. But you know, she never revealed to the town of who she really is yet. If we can somehow get her to blow her cover, the ponies will turn their backs on her and her plan will all be ruined."

#186 slammed against his cocoon prison and hissed at him, "I'll kill you #760, I'll kill you!"

#760 gave him a look of annoyance, "Says the one imprisoned in his cocoon."

As far as Chrysalis was concerned she didn't care what #457 did outside her nest, but she still really didn't like her and wasn't going to risk having her start a revolution against her. She decided to take action.

"That little wretch thinks she can try and best me at my power using her stupid little method; I don't think so! You, #281, assemble the main raid troops and prepare for a little interference mission; just enough in case there's trouble. #457's plan ends now!"

"Please my queen," said #186, "#457 is too happy with her new livings to think such things! Can't you see that #760 is trying to trick you?!"

"Hmph, please #186," Chrysalis retorted, "I think I've seen enough of your actions to realize whom I should trust; and for you, all it took was this one foolish act of attempting to make a fool of your queen!"

#760 smiled realizing that his plan of ridding #457 was working; he then asked her, "Shall I accompany you on this mission my queen?"

"No," Chrysalis answered, "that will not be necessary. When we depart, I wish for you to stay here and make sure that our new little traitor doesn't try to escape."

"As you wish, my queen."

After bowing to Chrysalis, #760 looked over at #186 who was constantly snarling at him; he gave him an assured smirk mentally telling him that there was no hope for #457 now; he won.

Meanwhile… Chrysalis was walking with some of her soldiers preparing for what was to come.

"Make sure we gather enough muscle for the road ahead! Today, we leave at the start of sunset!"

Back in Ponyville, we see Spike wandering around the streets trying to find Dragon Heart (a.k.a: #457) who suddenly ran off crying from her own welcoming party.

"Dragon Heart," Spike yelled out, "Where are you Dragon Heart?! Dragon Heart!"

Suddenly he happened to look over at the little mini bridge only to finally see Dragon Heart who was hanging over the side sobbing to herself. He slowly made his way over to her side and spoke up to make his presence known.

"So here you are, Dragon Heart."

She gasped and suddenly perked her head up. She looked to her right side to see Spike showing a face of concern and worry.

"Dragon Heart, what happened back there," he asked her, "Why did you suddenly just ran off crying like that?"

Dragon Heart hesitated with her speaking again, "Umm… i-it's nothing! I just… had a-a… a stomach ache… from all that delicious food."

Spike gave her a low-eyed look; he wasn't fooled this time, "All of that commotion… for a stomach ache; really?"

Dragon Heart tried not to expose her lie, but it was obvious that it wasn't a very good one.

"Dragon Heart, what's really going on? You don't have to hide anything from us anymore. We're your friends and you can trust us. Please, just tell me what's wrong; I'm… I'm worried about you."

Dragon Heart knew that she couldn't keep her true identity from her crush any longer. But first, she wanted to see if she could truly trust his judgment towards her.

"Spike, have you ever… tried to hide something with a lie because you feared that you would lose your friends if you ever revealed it to them?"

"Well… I can't say that I haven't because, I have," Spike responded, "I mean… there was one time that I accidentally burned one of Twilight all-time favorite books and I thought that she would hate me if she found out, so I lied and told her that it was missing. But that only made me feel guilty and the situation only got worse."

"W-w-worse?"

"Yeah, she eventually found out. She was so mad at me that she yelled at me with much anger. At that point, I only assumed that she didn't love me anymore."

Dragon Heart felt a little uneasy; hearing this made her hate to think what her friends would do if they found out about her lie.

"So… w-what happened?"

"Well in the end… it was alright; she didn't hate me."

"She didn't?"

"Nope; she was only angry because I lied to her and tried to hide the truth. I let fear get the best of me and only made things worse than they should have; but she didn't hate me and she forgave me. Twilight's a good friend and she will always be my friend."

"Well…" said Dragon Heart, "what if someone you loved and cared for was not who they appeared to be and was hiding their true identity from you. If you found out that they were and looked completely different like say… being a different species, would you still love them?"

Spike wondered what she might be going with this, but he went on and answered her question, "Well… why would it matter? They'd still be the same friends I had, right? Sure it would be a bit weird if not shocking to find out the truth, but that wouldn't mean that their personality would change. It really wouldn't matter about how they look outside, but how they're like inside. Even though they would look different, they would still be the same beings I became friends with; that would never change."

Dragon Heart felt a little relaxed from Spike's words and felt that she was finally ready to tellSpike the truth.

"So… what you're saying is that you would still love someone even if they turned out to be entirely different?"

"Yep," Spike responded, "that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Well in that case, I… I have a confession Spike; [b]I'm[/b] not what I appear to be."

"Huh, I thought you were just giving me an example to build up to tell me what's going on and…"

"I'm not lying, Spike… not this time. I thought I could go by lying, but the guilt is just eating me up inside!" She stepped down and made sure that no one else was around to see them. "The truth is… I'm not really a pony; far from it actually."

Spike got in front of her fearing what she was about to show him, "Wh… what do you mean?"

"I mean… that this is what I really look like."

Suddenly, Spike jumped back as a small pillar of green fire engulfed her entire body. Spike looked on in slight terror wondering what was going on. Then, emerging from the flame was another creature; a dark body of black with wispy holes in the legs, glowing blue eyes, and razor sharp frontal teeth and clear wings that buzz in the wind.

Spike just laid there frozen in shock, witnessing Dragon Heart's true form.

"Dr… D-Dragon Heart, y-you're a… Changeling?"

In an instant after that she changed back into her cover-up form as the unicorn pony named dragon Heart.

"It's true, I am a Changeling," she said in a sadden tone while lowering her head away from Spike, "I never showed you or any-pony else my true form because I knew what you guys thought about the whole invasion thing at the Canterlot wedding."

Then it hit Spike square on his noggin, "Wait, so when you asked Twilight about what she thought about the invasion you were… ooooooh."

"Yeah… I mean, my heart wasn't 100% with the mission but I was still a part of it; that's all that mattered to me. But now I felt that it wasn't any better fooling all of Ponyville like this. But then again, after all that my kind has done, why would it matter anyway?"

Spike felt very heart-torn by her story knowing what she must have gone through, "Dragon Heart, I…" He didn't know what else to say yet.

"Well," Dragon Heart continued, "you've seen me for who I really am. I won't mind at all if you wish to dismiss me as your friend; I'll completely understand."

"What are you talking about," said Spike so suddenly, "Have you not been listening to anything I just said? I mean sure, this does feel shocking and a bit… awkward, but it's fine; my mind hasn't changed a bit."

Dragon Heart looked over at him, "Really? You mean you don't mind that I'm…"

"… A Changeling," Spike finished, "yeah. It's like I said, it doesn't matter what you are and how you lookon the outside, it's only what's on the inside that counts; and what I see on the inside is a Changeling with a kind heart and a passion for friendship. You're unlike any Changeling I've ever seen that's for sure."

Dragon Heart smiled out of relief, "Thanks Spike, I'm glad you didn't turn me away."

"But now that I've seen who you really are," stated Spike, "I have a question. How did you get here and why? I'm pretty sure that the whole orphan thing and being homeless was obviously a lie too."

"Actually that's partially false and true."

"Say what," exclaimed Spike.

"Yeah, you see… I wasn't abandoned, I was banished."

(Imagine Flashback)

_"Chrysalis, our Changeling queen, was trying to figure out how to make a comeback from being beaten so badly three weeks ago. I did give my opinion, but not only did she deny it she practically insulted it, making it seem like I was a complete fool to even think of it. I lost my cool and let her have it right across the face in front of the entire nest; not exactly the best reaction. She then delved an even harder blow on me that not only fractured one of my wings but literally sapped me of my strength. After that she banished me, left me to wander out her alone; doomed to die eventually. I would have too, but then I found your town. Every-pony here has shown me so much affection and compassion I've become stronger than I have ever been."_

(End Flashback)

"Wow, you really have had it rough," said Spike, "But what was your… idea? How could it be so bad that your queen rejected it?"

"Sharing others love; you know, actually giving love to others and receiving it through true friendship."

"Wow, well I guess if I were her I'd think the same thing… oh, not that I'm actually thinking that!"

Dragon Heart leered at him then just smiled again, "Well… would you actually believe that Changelings weren't always showing love to others through fear?"

"It wasn't," wondered Spike.

(*Sigh* Imagine another Flashback)

_"There once was a time where Changelings could live in peace amongst the ponies. Pones showed love to us in many different ways, and we never became scarce because of it. However, there were those who never trusted us Changelings and wanted us to be gone. So one day, those exact ponies attacked our nest and literally wounded many of us in huge numbers; but some were not so lucky. The leader at the time didn't understand this, why would the peaceful creature they came to cooperate with attack us so suddenly? Was it all a trick, have their attitude towards us change? Maybe they became fearful of their power and didn't trust them anymore! But it was them that help them become strong by sharing love and friendship, now it seemed that it no longer be possible feed from their source in that way. So the leader waged war against the ponies of Equestria declaring that if they no longer trust us and won't give us their love, then we would just take their love out of force and fear. We have become enemies with the ponies ever since. I wasn't born at that time of course, but I heard stories from others."_

Spike was leaning towards Dragon Heart getting into her story but also started to feel a little sorry for her kind.

"Wow, that's terrible."

_"It was,"_ Dragon Heart responded, "and it only got w_orse. As years and years and years went by we did everything we could to continue to feed off others love, we even came down to disperse our own love to each other. However, the more wars we get into, the more possible numbers of our kind fell, and we were getting more desperate to keep our kind living. But Chrysalis, when she was just a little younger than I was, her parents were the leaders of the Changelings. To her, her parent's love was all she needed to survive and be happy; she loved them more than anything. But then… it happened. One fateful day when our guard was at its lowest, a huge attack had befallen upon our nest; a lot of soldiers fell that day, many others became seriously injured… including Chrysalis' parents. After that happened, she never left her parents side. She kept wishing that they would be alright and did everything that she could do to keep them alive; including trying to give all of her love to them. But in the end it wasn't enough to sustain their strength… and they passed away right in front of her eyes. She became devastated, her parents was all that matter to her, they were everything to her. But now that they were gone, she was no longer herself. Her heart changed and her true compassion for any other Changeling was clouded by her hatred and rage. Once she became queen of the Changelings she's been waiting all her life to get back those who took her parents away; dispite our numbers now we're still struggling to stay in existence. We still lost some of our own whether it was from battle wounds or lack of life energy; that includes my mother, and my father who died before her. The Canterlot wedding between Twilight's brother and Princess Cadence was Chrysalis' chance to finally bring her kind at the top of ruling over all. However, despite our efforts, it was useless. After that we have no idea what to do next. The outcome of our future looks very bleak."_

(Whew, End Flashback)

"Jeez," said Spike, "To think none of us ever realized this; now I feel rather… dirty."

"Well, any-pony not around at that time had no idea; how could you. But anyway, the thing with me is that when I was banished I was set on proving a fact that we could feed off of love without using force and striking fear in others' hearts; that ponies and Changelings love each other and live in peace again."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," said Spike blushing slightly, "I believe it's possible. I mean, you said so yourself that it was like that once, right? So it can happen again."

"Yeah," said Dragon Heart with a slight blush herself, "but you know… despite all of that, my real reason for coming here was hoping that I could… find you."

Spike's eyes grew wide while his face blushed even more, "O-oh, really? I-I'm flattered."

"I'm serious; ever since I saw you at the Canterlot wedding I only wanted to get near you and share your love. Even after we were tossed out of Canterlot I couldn't stop thinking about you. I felt a huge fiery ember light up inside me, like my heart was on fire… Um, mind the pun."

Spike was a bit flattered and shocked seeing Dragon Heart becoming so openly about her feelings for him. "So… do you feel any better; care to get back to your party? The others must be wondering what's taking so long for us to get back."

"Well I don't know, what if they ask about what happened. Do you think it'll be okay to tell them yet? They won't be angry with me will they?!" Dragon Heart was panicking again wondering what she should do.

"Hey, you should tell them when you're ready to tell them," said Spike feeling confident around her again, "And as far as telling them what happened, don't worry about it; just leave that to me."

Dagon Heart got down in a laying position and was pondering about the situation. "I… I-I don't know. Are you sure?"

Spike suddenly got a little bold and leaned down to give Dragon Heart a little kiss on her left cheek. Dragon Heart's eyes brighten up and her entire face blushed bright red. She slowly rubbed her cheek and then looked up at Spike who standing there feeling so proud and smiling.

"Does that answer your answer your question," asked Spike.

Dragon Heart made an embarrassing little giggle come out of her muzzle, "Oh Spike, you're such a gentlemen." She got up beside Spike and returned the favor on his right cheek. Then they gave each other a light hug.

"I'm really glad I met you, Spike," said Dragon Heart.

"Yeah, right back at ya," said Spike acting all cool, "Now come on, we got a party to get back to."

"Right, of course!"

As they headed back towards Sugar Cube Corner, we see three familiar fillies secretly hiding behind some nearby bushes, the Cutiemark Crusaders; who heard and **saw** everything!

"Gross, I can't believe Spike kissed her," said Scootaloo, "I knew those two had a thing for each other."

"Forget that girls," whispered Apple Bloom, "didn't ya see, Dragon Heart's really a Changeling; a **Changeling**!"

"Guys, I'm not very comfortable knowing that we spied on them," said Sweetie Belle, "and besides, it's not like she's actually planning anything evil."

"Or so we think," said Scootaloo.

"No need to jump to conclusion Scoots," Apple Bloom responded, "but after the party, we need to get some answers… 'cause nothin' ain't gonna get past the C.M.C!"


	8. Chapter 8: The Calm before the Storm

"Hey everypony, they're back!" shouted Pinkie to everyone in Sugar Cube Corner.

She looked out and noticed that Spike was coming back to the party along with Dragon Heart who earlier that day ran out from the party; reason completely unknown to anyone there. But after a nice, long, sweet and heart-felt talk with Spike, she felt a whole lot better.

"Welcome back squirt," said Rainbow Dash to Dragon Heart, "Everything going okay with you?"

She answered with a sweet smile on her face, "Yes, I'm feeling a lot better… thanks to Spike."

Spike just stood there beside her smiling feeling proud of himself.

"So that whole episode you had when you ran off," stated Applejack, "what was that all about… you know, if you want to tell us."

Dragon Heart didn't quite know what to say, "Well…"

Suddenly, Spike stepped in for her, "Oh she was just going through the emotions, you know. She was having one of those relapses making remember about her past life, that's all. But don't worry, good ol' Spike was there for her and helped her get over it."

"Well that's wonderful," shouted Rarity excitedly. She suddenly went up to Spike and rubbed his little cheek with hers, "Ooh, you really are quite the charmer my wittle Spikey-Wikey."

Dragon Heart couldn't help but giggle a bit upon seeing this sight, "Spikey-Wikey? Aww, how cute."

Spike just blushed and scratched his head, "Heh, heh, yeah well…"

"We're all glad that you're back and okay;" said Pinkie while hugging Dragon Heart, "we're all very relieved!"

Dragon Heart then faced Twilight and her friends and told them, "Well, I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm really glad that I have you guys as my new friends; I really am a lucky Cha… I mean, pony."

Fluttershy came over to her and gave her a nice comfortable hug and told her, "Does that make you feel any better?"

"Much better," Dragon Heart replied, "Thanks Fluttershy."

"Come on Dragon Heart," said Spike guiding her with his arm, "I think I see a slice of cake with your name on it."

They both walked off into the other room where most of the party food was; they were smiling and chatting a little too. Twilight turned to her friends wearing a smile of confidence.

"You see girls, it's just as I thought; Spike had it all under control and everything turned out all right."

"Well… yeah, of course," said Rainbow hesitantly, "I-I wasn't worried for a second."

"I have to admit, I wasn't quite sure how that was going to go," said Rarity.

Applejack looked up at Twilight with curiosity, "You know Twi, you seemed awfully confident about that whole situation with Dragon Heart. Is there something you ain't telling us?"

"Of course not, Applejack; what makes you say that?"

Pinkie suddenly appeared in front of her with a huge grin, "They're in love, aren't they?"

"I'm not saying a word."

"They're in love," said Rarity, "it's obviously not that hard to tell; just admit it darling."

Twilight knew her friends already knew about those two being in love; how could they not.

"Oooh, I promised Spike that I wouldn't tell any-pony about this until he was ready."

"Well Twilight," said Fluttershy a bit slyly, "technically you didn't tell us, we found out ourselves."

Twilight had a slight sigh of relief that Fluttershy was right and the fact that she didn't break her promise, "Well, you do have a point."

Rainbow had an amused look on her face, "I mean seriously, how can those two think that they can act like that in front of us and not make us think that they are in love with each other?"

Twilight looked over where Spike and Dragon Heart was continuing to hang out and talk to each other and couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Well… you know how kids are these days; they never want to fully admit something that they're feeling even if it completely obvious."

While Dragon Heart was enjoying her time at her party with her new friends, her Changeling guardian, #186, was continuing to be held prisoner in a slimy cocoon deep within the Changeling nest. Chrysalis and her small team of Changeling soldiers had already left for Ponyville a few minutes ago and one of her top soldiers, #760, was ordered to stay behind and watch over #186 to make sure any attempts to escape was futile. #186 knew of a way to play mind games with #760's mind, and he was going to use that to figure a way out of this.

"Well #760, I hope you feel proud of yourself; I sure hope everything you've done was all worth it," said #186.

#760 had a lot of patience but was easily irritated by #186's words.

"Keep your mouth shut, I'm only doing my duty by serving my queen."

"Yeah, of course you are. And instead of letting you go along with her to make sure that her plan goes well, she has you stay here instead to watch over me."

#760 turned away trying to ignore #186, "S-so what, she has her reasons."

"Maybe… or, perhaps she doesn't trust [b]you[/b] either." #186 sported a smirk.

#760 suddenly lost his cool and banged against the cocoon, "I said keep your mouth shut! Don't make me do something that you'll regret."

"Save your threats," said #186 nonchalantly, "you're not allow to touch me until the queen's return anyway."

#760 looked at him with eyes of anger then sat back down trying to keep himself calm. Suddenly, #186 spoke again.

"You know, thanks to your father you've become a master of manipulation, deceit, and betrayal… everything that ponies would think of us. But tell me; are you really proud of having that talent?"

#760 didn't even turn around to face him as he said, "My father had taught me everything I needed to know and he taught me well; I should be proud of what I can do."

"But it hasn't given you everything you wanted, has it?"

#760 hesitated in his movement for a second showing a sign of weakness.

"It has given me my loyalty and trust to the queen."

"Really, are you sure that's all you wanted?"

"Look, do yourself a favor and stay silent like the prisoner you are."

#186 knew he was getting to him as he kept on going, "If I remember correctly you were trying to impress something… or better yet, someone; someone whom you thought would definitely deserve your love."

"Be quiet!" yelled #760, "That has nothing to do with you! Besides how do you even know which one whom I thought that way about?!"

"You were in love with #457, weren't you?"

#760 suddenly became silent realizing that #186 hit it right on the nose. He couldn't say anything that would easily deny that fact.

"You were madly in love with her and you wanted to be with her till the end of your time, didn't you?"

"Y-yeah, so what if I did?" #760 retorted.

"But she declined your offer and turned you down; that's what made you furious towards her isn't it? You couldn't imagine why she wouldn't fall for someone that is as cunning as you."

"That's all behind me; she means nothing to me now."

"Oh really, then why is it that you wish for her to die?!" #186 shouted so suddenly, "Is it because you felt that she broke your heart; that she didn't wish to be with you?! Or perhaps it's because you recently found out that she fell in love with someone in Ponyville… instead of you… and this action of yours is like an act for revenge against her?!"

"Oh what do you know!" shouted #760, "Do you have any idea what it's like to be rejected by the very one that you love; to have a major [b]crush[/b] on someone only to have your heart [b]crushed[/b] instead?!"

Tears started to flow from his eyes reminisced on that fact. #457 was actually one of the most beautiful Changelings he has ever seen, but his dark deceptive nature is what turned her off from him. She didn't hate him; she just wasn't interested in him. But she didn't mind being friends; but that's not how he saw it.

"Maybe I haven't fallen in love yet," said #186, "and maybe I don't know what it's like to have your heart rejected by someone you love; but I know #457, and she wouldn't have said no without a reason."

#760 scowled at him with tears still flowing from his eyes, "And if by a reason you mean because I'm too serious about my job, and that I'm basically being what my father taught me to be… then yes, that was her reason."

"Look, I know you loathe her for turning you down, but she doesn't feel the same way about you; plus allowing her to perish like this won't change things, nor will it make you feel any better."

#760 just sat there thinking about #186's words. Maybe he was going about this the wrong way. Could it be that his father's teachings has caused him to delve into such an act? And now a innocent Changeling was in danger of being extinct because of it.

"Well… it doesn't matter now; doing anything outside the queen's orders will just spell death for the both of us."

"No it doesn't," said #186, "we can still do something. #457 is like a sister to me… and I would do anything to protect her!"

Suddenly a bright glow emitted from within #186's cocoon prison and the cocoon burst open from the force of power coming from his horn. #760 stood there in pure shock.

"Wait, how did you…"

"It doesn't matter," #186 interrupted, "I'm going to try my best to stop Chrysalis; and you can try and stop me if you want but it won't change a thing!"

#186 was definitely being bolder than any other Changeling he's ever seen, "Are willingly going to do this for one Changeling?"

"Yes I am; and by the way, her name… is Dragon Heart!"

"Dragon Heart?" wondered #760.

"If you suddenly feel sorry for yourself this is your chance to change that. But the question is… are you brave enough to go against [b]your[/b] queen to do it?"

Most of the afternoon went by before Dragon Heart's party had ended and every-pony there started to leave. Twilight and her friends agreed to stay behind and help clean up around the shop while Pinkie ordered Dragon Heart to take it easy; this was her party after all. They all said their goodbyes to Dragon Heart soon afterwards as they left and she went with Twilight and Spike back to the tree library for some rest.

"Ahhh, home sweet home!" shouted Spike as he stretched his arms in the doorway, "Time for some relaxation!"

Dragon Heart walked in while she had something on her mind, "Hey Spike, does your pink pony friend literally throw a party for every newcomer in Ponyville?"

"Fortunately she doesn't get to every pony, but she does as much as she can."

They both started to laugh together a bit until Twilight walked in; and she seemed to be fixed on something that was on her mind.

"Hey Dragon Heart, can I say something to you?"

Things got silent for a second, and then she answered, "Um… sure. What is it?"

"Well… I have a confession to make."

"Uh-oh, watch out," said Spike out of humor, "When Twilight confesses something, bad things might happen."

Both Spike and Dragon Heart started to laugh and giggle at the joke. Twilight suddenly glared at Spike who automatically shut his mouth, "Um… *Ahem* please continue."

"Anyway… I'm just going to give it to you straight." Twilight took a huge breath and said, "I know your secret."

Dragon Heart froze where she stood and had sweat rolling down her fur. She chuckled nervously and said, "O-oh… you mean… the love between me and Spike?"

Spike suddenly stood up, "Love, what love!? We have a love!?"

"No, not that secret," Twilight stated, "however I knew about that already."

Dragon Heart was wondering what the confession was. It couldn't be…

"Dragon Heart… I know you're a Changeling."

Dragon Heart's heart started to race rapidly and panic started to set in, "What! Y-you know; but how?!" She suddenly looked at Spike like she was betrayed.

"Hey don't look at me," shouted Spike out of panic, "I didn't say anything!"

"It's not Spike's fault," Twilight quickly said, "I found out last night. I hate to say it, but I kinda spied on you."

"You what!?" Dragon Heart couldn't help but wonder if she even had Twilight's trust all along.

"It was actually to see if you were okay, but then I saw you talking to the other Changeling and well… the curious part of my brain took over and… I just couldn't help but continue to secretly listen."

Dragon Heart couldn't believe that she told her this now after everything she went through, "So all this time since last night you knew I was a Changeling? But how come you didn't rat me out on the others, the citizens, your friends; you could've told any-pony but… you didn't."

"I didn't have to," Twilight responded, "I heard everything that you and the other Changeling were saying; you didn't give me any reason to do anything."

"But… I am Changeling; you guys hate Changelings. You said so yourself."

"I-It is… true that I hated what the Changelings did at my brother's wedding, but you're different. I sensed that there was something different about you the moment I saw you; even before I knew you were a Changeling. But now that I do know it only makes sense that you did come here for a reason… but what is it exactly."

"To bring peace among ponies and Changelings again," Dragon Heart responded.

"Again?" asked Twilight.

"Ponies and Changelings used to be at peace generations ago," stated Spike, "and now she's trying to come up of a way for that to happen again. Seems unreal but… I believe her."

"Is this true Dragon Heart?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah it is; times are very tough for us Changelings and we are willing to do anything to continue our survival. After I was banished out of the nest I decided to set out and figure out a way that things can be as they were generations ago. Thanks to Spike, I truly believe that it is still possible; even though he's a dragon and not a pony. And now that I know that you know my true self, I feel so much better!"

"But what about the others, when will you let them know?" asked Twilight.

"Well… perhaps… umm…"

Twilight came up to her and put a hoof on her shoulder, "You know you can't hide like this forever. If you ever want your plan to work you have to reveal your true form to every-pony. Perhaps they could understand; and we could be right there with you."

"Yeah right," said Dragon Heart, "like it would happen that fast."

Spike just shrugged his shoulders, "It could happen."

Suddenly the front door of the library slammed open literally scaring all three members half-to-death; then Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo came rushing in… in a state of panic!

"Dragon Heart, you have to come with us quick!" shouted Scootaloo, "We have a major crusader crisis on our hooves!"

Dragon Heart stood up so fast she almost tripped herself over, "W-what, a crisis; of what kind?!"

"There's no time to explain! You have to come now!"

Sweetie Belle looked at her and smiled awkwardly then nodded her head.

"Oh, um… okay!"

She looked over at Twilight and Spike and said, "Do you guys mind?"

Twilight smiled and nodded her head, "Sure, go ahead. You are a crusader now; do your crusading business." Then she gave her a wink.

Dragon Heart nodded and went off towards the door. Suddenly Spike decided to come along with her.

"Um, mind if I tag along, girls?"

Scootaloo suddenly got in front of Spike and held up a hoof in front of his face.

"Sorry, Cutiemark Crusader business, meaning members only! Are you a crusader and a pony?"

"Umm, no; last time I checked I was a dragon."

"Then you can't come; no excuses!"

Then they all ran out and closed the door in Spike's face.

"Hmph, rude much?"

Dragon Heart followed Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle across town all the way to the clubhouse. She was wondering what had her new filly friends in such a tizzy as she entered through the door where Apple Bloom was waiting.

"Okay I'm here, so what's the crisis?"

Apple Bloom slowly turned to Dragon Heart looking at her with a sly look.

"Well… this is not exactly a crisis, but more like… an interrogoration."

Suddenly Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo closed the door behind her. They had the windows covered too; leaving only a dim light shining in the clubhouse.

"Actually Apple Bloom, It's interrogation," corrected Sweetie Belle.

"Um, what's going on guys? Is everything okay?"

"Oh everything is fine," said Apple Bloom.

"We just want to get some answers," said Scootaloo up in Dragon Heart's Face.

Dragon Heart started to get frightened a little, "Answers; answers for what? You guys are scaring me a bit."

"I'm sorry Dragon Heart," said Sweetie Belle suddenly, "It's just that when you ran off from your party and Spike followed after you, we decided to sneak out the back way and follow too. Then we saw you talking to Spike about things and we just laid low and out of view while we heard everything that you told him about being a Changeling and your whole sad history and such; and we even saw your true form and everything. But it was all their idea and I am so sorry!"

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom just stood there with their mouths gaped open staring at Sweetie Belle.

"You guys… did what?!" shouted Dragon Heart.

"Sweetie Belle!" shouted Scootaloo, "You ruined our mysterious, tough, demeanor approach! [b]She[/b] was supposed to confess everything!"

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't handle doing this to her!"

"I can't believe this!" said Dragon heart, "First Twilight, and now you guys! Is there any other pony here in Ponyville who knows who I am?"

"Wait, Twilight already knows about you?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Yes she does! But forget about that, you guys spied on Spike and me; how could you do that?!"

"We're really sorry that that we spied on you, okay Dragon Heart," said Apple Bloom literally begging for forgiveness, "And maybe the whole interro… gation thing was going a little overboard, but we thought that it might help you to confess more than you might have wanted."

Dragon Heart looked at her like she was totally confused; after all their reason for doing this didn't make sense at all.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were a Changeling?" asked Scootaloo.

"Why do you think," Dragon Heart retorted, "Do you guys even remember what you said when I asked you that question yesterday?"

They all stood there for a moment… and then it hit them, "Oh yeah!"

"Oh my gosh," said Sweetie Belle, "We were only expressing how we felt during that invasion. But you're not mean or evil!"

"Yeah," said the other two fillies, "what she said!"

"But I was there," cried Dragon Heart, "I was part of that whole conspiracy, I was just like the others."

"But I'm sure you didn't mean it;" stated Sweetie Belle, "you were only following orders, right?"

"But I still helped make you all feel miserable; doesn't that count?"

"Who cares, you're our friend;" said Scootaloo, "if you'd just told us the truth we could've handled it."

"Oh really?"

Suddenly she dissipated her disguise and showed her true form in front of the other crusaders. They all jumped back in slight shock and gasped in unison.

"If I came up to you guys like this would I still be your friend, would you still accept me for who I was, would I still be considered a **Cutiemark** crusader… even though technically Changelings don't have cutiemarks; nor can they earn them!?"

"We're sorry," said Sweetie Belle with regret in her voice, "Truth is at first glance we would probably scream and run away; especially me. But once we found out that you weren't here to thwart us, of course we would've still become your friends; just in a different process"

"Sweetie Belle is right," said Apple Bloom as she and Scootaloo approached Dragon Heart, "No matter how long it would have took, I'm sure we would still end up being your friends in the end."

"It's just a matter of how long we would be used to it," stated Scootaloo.

"Not exactly helping with that quote," exclaimed Applebloom.

"Well it's true!"

"We're **tryin'** to make her feel better!"

"Well I'm **tellin'** the truth!"

"Quit mockin' me!"

"Why don't **ya'** make me!"

"Guys, no fighting!" yelled Sweetie Belle.

Dragon Heart suddenly stopped feeling down and smiled while showing tears of happiness; she even started laughing. The crusaders then stopped fighting and looked at her laughing away.

"Um… did we make her feel better?" Scootaloo wondered

"Well, she is laughin';" said Apple Bloom, "that's a good sign."

"Are you okay, Dragon Heart?" asked Sweetie belle.

Dragon Heart suddenly changed back to her disguised form; wiping tears away from her eyes.

"You guys are so amusing; I don't know how you do it."

"Umm… plenty of practice?" Scootaloo guessed.

"You guys really are the best friends I've ever had. Are you sure that it won't be awkward for you guys knowing that I am a Changeling now."

"Maybe for a little bit," said Scootaloo, "but at least we all know about the real reason you're here."

"Yeah, you show those Changeling brethrens of yours that what used to be back then can still be possible today!" shouted Sweetie Belle.

"Thanks you guys. You know what, because of you guys accepting me for who I am, I think I'm finally ready to reveal myself to every-pony in Ponyville… umm, if you guys will be there with me."

"Of course," said Apple Bloom, "anything for our new friend!"

"Just don't try and steal our love, okay?" stated Sweetie Belle.

They were all having a good laugh together as they came out of the clubhouse. Dragon Heart never thought she could feel anymore better than she already is. Spike knew about her secret and accepted her, Twilight knew her secret and accepted her, and even her new filly friends knew her secret and accepted her. Everything seemed to go well for the young Changeling as she and her friends strolled back onto the main streets of Ponyville… that was until a huge loud voice from a flying Pegasus blarred out; and what the Pegasus shouted made the crusaders, Dragon Heart (especially Dragon Heart), and everyone else in Ponyville stop frozen in their tracks with their hearts racing. It was one word that would easily spread fear…

**"CHANGELINGS!"**


	9. Chapter 9: The Invasion Confrontation

Back at the library tree house, Twilight was busy writing a letter to Princess Celestia about her thoughts and recent experiences for the past week. She was just writing and smiling away enjoying the silence around her; but suddenly her writing quill's tip snapped in half.

'Snap!'

*GASP*

Suddenly Spike zipped right up to her holding another quill in his claws.

"Here's another quill, Twilight. Heard your other one broke just now so I came as quickly as I could and…"

He looked up and realized Twilight holding up her broken quill looking at it with a troubled look; her body also appeared to be trembling a bit too.

"Um… are you okay Twilight?"

"I don't know Spike," she answered, "something doesn't feel right; I'm getting this bad vibe, like something big is going to happen."

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash came bursting through the door… again. But this time she looked like she was in a state of panic.

"Twilight! Big problem; major big problem!"

"Rainbow Dash, what's going on!?" Twilight exclaimed.

"You won't believe it, it's that crazy Changeling queen! She's here in Ponyville right now with a large army of her minions!"

Twilight dreadfully wondered why they would be here at the start of evening. What could they possibly be here for anyway!? But her eyes got wide as she dropped her broken quill and thought to herself, "Oh no… Dragon Heart."

All of Ponyville was in a state of panic after witnessing the huge crowd of Changelings approaching the town. The crusaders were in a mix of fear, anger, and worry seeing this bone-chilling sight.

"Oh no," whined Sweetie Belle, "this can't be good!"

Apple Bloom slightly got in front of Dragon Heart upon seeing the sight in the sky, "They must've come here for Dragon Heart to finish the job!"

"Or come to ruin her plan to bring peace between Changelings and Ponies!" Scootaloo added.

Dragon Heart became flustered and worried about her well-being… and the town's, "That ungrateful idiot!" she thought to herself, "How did she know that I was still alive; or even know where I was?!" Then… a scary hypothesis came to her, "#186… oh no, she couldn't have…"

"You don't think that they're here to blow Dragon Heart's cover and make it seem like some sort of scheme?!" asked Sweetie Belle to the other crusaders.

"Not if we have any say in the matter!" shouted Scootaloo, "Come on Dragon Heart!"

"Huh, w-wait!"

Before Dragon Heart could react, she was lifted away by the orange Pegasus. But hiding her would not be easy seeming as she would be Chrysalis' #1 priority!

"Be on the lookout for #457," she said to her soldiers, "and make no attempts to attack. Get those pansy ponies to bring her out! If they refuse, take as much life energy from this town as you want to prove our power otherwise!"

The crusaders were approaching the library tree when suddenly they saw Twilight and Rainbow Dash come storming out the door; along with Spike.

"Twilight!" they all screamed.

"Go get the others, Rainbow," shouted Twilight, "I'll take care of things here!"

"Will do!" shouted Rainbow as she raced off.

"Dragon Heart, thank goodness you're safe!" shouted Spike as Scootaloo lightly placed Dragon Heart on the ground.

"Thanks, but what about them?" Dragon Heart asked while pointing Chrysalis and her army.

"We'll take care of them somehow," said Twilight, "What I need you to do is stay here with Spike."

"No way," Dragon Heart protested, "they're here because of me! I won't…"

"Listen Dragon Heart, I'm not going to allow them to ruin your image. Just make sure you stay out of sight; the other girls and I will handle this ourselves."

She looked over at Spike with determined eyes, "And Spike, don't let her out of your sight!"

Spike stood at attention and saluted to Twilight, "I won't let you down!"

The purple mare galloped off toward the direction of the invading Changelings while Dragon Heart had no choice but to sit back and let this unfold itself.

"Alright," shouted Apple Bloom, "my big sis and the others are going to show these Changelings a thing or two!"

"No, no! This isn't what I was striving for," said Dragon Heart.

"Why are you so worried?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeah, Twilight and the others are going to deal with them so you don't have to," Scootaloo added.

"Don't you guys get it," shouted Dragon Heart with much grief in her tone, "this is exactly what I was trying to avoid! Doing this will only lengthen the peace gap between us!"

They all realized that she was right and their excitement turned into worry for Dragon Heart's sake.

"Well…" said Spike, "who knows; maybe they won't even have to fight."

Unfortunately for Spike, that might just happen. The ponies prepared themselves as Chrysalis and her soldiers made a landing at the main entrance of Ponyville.

"Attention, pansy ponies of Ponyville," shouted Chrysalis, "There is no reason to be alarmed… heh, at least not yet. As long as you all cooperate there should be no need to draw blood today!"

"I highly doubt that," said a nearby voice; a voice very familiar to Chrysalis. It was Twilight and she was approaching the Changeling crowd along with her other friends; all wielding the Elements of Harmony!

Chrysalis just scowled upon the sight of the very ponies that helped shun her and her kind away from Canterlot.

"Hmrph, I should've known that I was right about you certain ponies living here."

Rainbow Dash hovered above her friends facing their invaders with intense eyes, "So, you Changelings wanted another smack down; invading Canterlot wasn't enough for you?!"

"Wait a minute," said Pinkie, "wasn't it Shining Armor and Cadence who technically defeated them?"

"Contain your foolish warrior spirits," spouted Chrysalis, "we're not here to cause trouble. But if you fail to comply with our demands, I won't promise any mercy from us."

"What **do** you want from us, Chrysalis?" asked Twilight with a stern look.

Chrysalis just had an amused chuckle to herself before responding, "Well, completely unknown to you dumbfounded ponies, a certain pony of this town is not who you think. In fact, you could say she's a spy… a spy that I personally need to retrieve."

"Yea' right," said Applejack, "I bet that's a lie! You Changeling do nothing but deceive us!"

"Give us one good reason why we should believe any word you say?!" stated rainbow Dash.

"I do believe that apple-bucking cow-pony has already given you your reason. We Changelings do nothing but deceive you, remember?"

Twilight was surely hoping that none of her friends would catch on of what she meant exactly.

"Oh, I get it!" Rainbow responded, "Okay every-pony, I confess! I'm a Changeling spy!"

Chrysalis had a slight irritated look on her face; she could detect the sarcasm in Rainbow's tone.

"No way, Dashie;" shouted Pinkie, "I'm the spy!"

"Don't try and protect me," said Applejack, "'cause I'm the spy!"

"No, I am!" said both Rarity and Fluttershy together.

Everyone in Ponyville started laughing continuously at their little funny act while Chrysalis was getting more and more irritated by the moment. She simply had enough and just shouted out, "SILENCE! You ungrateful ponies dare to mock me!?"

"What's the matter, Queen of the Changelings," said Rainbow in a mocking tone, "can't take a little joke?"

"Face it Chrysalis," said Twilight, "there is [b]no[/b] spy of yours here. You and your little army can hightail it outta here!"

Fluttershy was doing her best to act tough, "Um… yeah! And by the way… why don't y-you tell us who here in Ponyville is your Changeling spy… um, if you don't mind that is."

"I'm pretty sure you're all very familiar with a certain pony that has come to your pathetic little town;" stated Chrysalis, "one you all have pretty much become friends with lately, and I even heard that she has even fallen in love with some-pony here. I feel terribly sorry for the poor sap that has fallen for a complete lie."

Twilight started to sweat constantly all while trying to stay calm. If Dragon Heart's true identity was seen by the whole town, who knows what would happen.

"Are you talking about Dragon Heart?!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Dragon Heart?" said Chrysalis, "So that's what she calls herself; such a unique yet **pathetic** name."

"It's not **pathetic**," growled Pinkie, "it's **peculiar**!"

"Now I know that you're lyin'," shouted Applejack, "that lil' Dragon Heart is one of the sweetest lil' fillies we've ever met! You've got hay for brains if you think we're going to just hand her over to ya!"

"Well that's just touching," said Chrysalis sarcastically, "but enough of this foolishness! Bring her to me now or I'm afraid my army is going to have a lovely evening feast!"

Rainbow Dash got into a ready stance in front of the others, "Sure, we'll hand her over to you… over our dead bodies!"

Fluttershy whimpered a little from Rainbow's comment, "D-do you have to say...'Gulp' dead!?"

There was huge tension building in the air as both parties were prepared for anything that might happen. The soon to be outcome was Dragon Heart's signal to try and do something.

"No, I have to stop this!"

Spike grabbed some of her fur to get her attention, "Dragon Heart, stop! You'll give yourself away!"

"Exactly my point; I have to do this to keep this from getting any further!"

Suddenly, Spike ran in front of Dragon Heart; blocking her path, "No, Twilight told me not to let you out of my sight, and I'm going to do just that. And besides, what will every-pony here think if they see that what Chrysalis said is partially true?"

Dragon Heart just shook her head signifying that she didn't care, "What every-pony here thinks won't matter to me. But I will not allow Chrysalis to harm anymore of any-pony's lives; nothing good will ever come out of it!"

Spike started to show a little bit of tears in his eyes looking desperately into Dragon Heart's with deep emotion, "Don't do it; what if… what if I … lose you?"

Dragon Heart's horn started to glow an immense green color while she looked at Spike wiping the tears from his eyes and slightly smiling, "I'm sorry Spike." She then disappeared from in front of him to re-appearing behind him; then running off towards the conflict.

"Dragon Heart!" Spike shouted out desperately, but she ignored his cries.

The Cutiemark crusaders just stood there curiously shocked at the scene that was in front of them.

"Oh no," shouted Sweetie Belle, "this is terrible!"

"I know," added Apple Bloom, "Spike lost his sights on her! Twilight is gonna kill him!"

"I'll ask again," Chrysalis stated to Twilight and the others, "… where is she?"

Twilight looked up to her with a smirk and answered, "Why don't you make us."

Chrysalis's horn began to glow as she was getting ready to give her army the signal to attack. Twilight and the other got ready to attack as well.

"Alright girls, get ready to…"

"STOOOOOOOOP!"

Everything suddenly came to a screeching halt from the loud voice outburst nearby. Suddenly, Dragon Heart came rampaging through and out of the crowd behind them and then placed herself in between Twilight's group and the Changeling army.

"Stop this fighting right now!"

"Dragon Heart, what do you think you're doing!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

Twilight couldn't believe that Dragon Heart had rushed herself up here and placed herself in danger. She feared of what she was going to do.

"Oh no."

"It's me you want Chrysalis," shouted Dragon Heart, "not them!"

"Heh, don't blame me if they were too stubborn to cooperate," said Chrysalis, "So #457, this is what you've resorted yourself to."

"My name is Dragon Heart now; and you will not harm **any** of them!"

"Dragon Heart, stop," shouted Applejack, "You don't have to protect us by being what you're not! She just probably wants to…"

"Don't any of you girls get it already," Dragon Heart responded with a small tear trickle in one of her eyes, "Chrysalis is right; I've… I've been deceiving all of you."

Chrysalis had a sinister smirk on her face; it looks like Dragon Heart was going to save her the trouble.

"Dragon Heart, darling," stated Rarity, "What kind of silly drabble are you going on about?"

Dragon Heart suddenly faced towards the crowd of Ponyville residents and braced herself.

"Listen… every-pony, all this time that I have been here I was just a little filly who was homeless to all of you. But the truth is…" She suddenly got it over with and transformed back into her Changeling form. A huge *GASP* and an assortment of conversating voices was heard all around Ponyville in echo surround sound.

"… I am… a changeling."

All of Twilight's friends couldn't believe it; they were staring in shock about what they've just witnessed. However, Chrysalis was chuckling to herself; relishing in the moment that Dragon Heart was about to be completely shunned by Ponyville.

"Yes, that's right. Take a look at your so called friend, ponies. She had you all deceived like such fools and made you fall for such a sappy story. I almost feel sorry for all of you falling for such a trick."

"Dragon Heart," said Applejack, "what's going on? Why did you lie to us like this?"

"I didn't mean for it to get this far; I promise you I'm not lying… this time."

Rainbow felt a little rage inside her heart that caused her to go off, "And to think, I actually believed in your sappy story, and called you cool! Well last time I checked, it ain't cool to lie to your friends!"

"Hey turn it down a notch, Dashie," said Pinkie Pie, "One could teach you the same lesson."

"What?!"

"And besides, even if she is a Changeling, maybe her reasons are not what we think it is!"

"Oh please," Chrysalis scoffed, "she's one of us! What other possible reason could she have to hide amongst you and pretended to be something she's not?"

Dragon Heart had her head down feeling quite dirty. It seemed that no matter what she could've done, she could not change what she was. But then, her head sprung up upon hearing someone's voice speak up.

"She was searching for something no creature like you wouldn't possibly understand; she was searching for friendship!"

Dragon Heart, Twilight and the others turned around to see Spike marching through the crowd with his determined eyes fixed on Chrysalis and some smoke shooting out of his nostrils. Chrysalis just chuckled at the sight not feeling intimidated at all.

"If it isn't Twilight Sparkle's scrawny little dragon assistant; am I supposed to be scared of you little one?"

"Spike, what are you doing," said Dragon Heart, "you might get hurt."

Spike just lightly held up his hand and shook his head, "Stay out of this, Dragon Heart."

Twilight and her friends were on edge; ready to jump in and save Spike at any time.

"Is there something you wish say to me, little lizard?" asked Chrysalis while looking down on Spike.

Spike showed no signs of fear in his eyes when he spoke, "Yeah, I do. Dragon Heart only came here because she wanted to make some friends, because she wanted to see how great a life we have, because she wanted to prove that Ponies and Changelings could still live in peace like they did before; but to do that she had to earn other ponies' trust and become their friend. She only disguised herself because she knew she would only be turned away by us; especially after what happened in Canterlot recently."

"Ooh, ooh, that does make sense!" shouted Pinkie.

"I mean sure, her dream may seem stupid to some, but it isn't stupid at all! Twilight believes in her, the crusaders believe in her, and… I believe in her!"

"Whoo, ain't that the truth!" shouted Apple Bloom.

"I may be a baby dragon, but I know an honest, loving heart when I see one. Dragon Heart may be a Changeling, but she is nothing like you!"

Dragon Heart couldn't believe Spike was standing up for her against her former queen. What was this strong power she was suddenly feeling? Could it be Spike's compassion for her? The fact that he was doing everything he could to protect her?

"Are you quite done, little one," said Chrysalis feeling quite bored, "I'm afraid I was beginning to fall asleep from your bothersome speech. But whether or not you and your friends like it, #457 is coming with me under my orders!"

"You had her exiled," Spike retorted, "so who cares about your stupid orders! If you ask me, I'd say that you're scared that she'll become stronger than your power if she stays here, and she'll just kick you off the throne and start treating [b]you[/b] like dirt!"

Chrysalis became enraged over Spike's ridiculed comments and wanted to silence him… literally.

"SILENCE! You have a lot of nerve little dragon talking to someone such as I! Step aside or I'll crush you like a bug!"

Spike just stood there smirking and laughing a bit, "Well, why don't you try then. I bet you won't even get one hit on me!"

Twilight and the others were wondering what he was trying to prove and was preparing to jump in, "Spike, Noooo!"

"I will not allow a mere bug to mock me without punishment!" Chrysalis emitted a strong green glow in her horn, and then sung it down to fire a beam at Spike faster than anyone could anticipate. But instead of feeling it hit her mark; she felt it being blocked instead.

"What!" she screamed, "How did he…"

She looked ahead and saw standing in front of Spike blocking her attack was Dragon Heart.

"No way, how could she even be this stronger already?!"

Dragon Heart looked over at Spike and asked, "How did you know that I was going to do this!?"

Spike just shrugged with a smirk, "Just a hunch I guess."

"A hunch," said Applejack he based this whole feeling on a hunch!? Doesn't that little dragon know that he could've been hurt?!"

"That sly little dragon," said Rarity, "I see what he did there,"

"So did I" Twilight added, "Its Dragon Heart's power. Spike used his courage together with his strong friendship with Dragon Heart to stand up to Chrysalis; and it's making Dragon Heart stronger!"

"You rock Spike," shouted Fluttershy, "Whoo-hoo."

"No, you can't possibly be up to my level in power," Chrysalis exclaimed, "not because of that dragon!"

"Not just them; thanks to this town's compassion for me… I have become stronger!"

With one sudden burst, Dragon Heart repelled Chrysalis' beam back at her; nearly missing the side of her left cheek. Chrysalis was now more furious than ever before.

"I should've known; this is exactly what I predicted. You've become stronger, and now you plan to overthrow me and take over the role as Changeling queen… well it's not going to happen!"

"So what are you going to do now, Dragon Heart?" asked Spike with smirk.

"Whatever I need to," she responded, "I know she's not **all** evil inside, but her heart has been turned dark over many years since she lost her parents; but I'm not giving up on her yet!"

Chrysalis noticed the two annoyances in front of her talking to each other; then suddenly it hit her, "Tell me Dragon Heart, is this little shrimp of a dragon your little love friend?"

Dragon Heart looked up at her with worried eyes, "Huh; w-what makes you think that?

Chrysalis laughed at her stuttering words, "Because, your little changeling friend spilled the beans. I believe it was #760; he must have been heart torn to know that the one he fell for… fell for someone else."

"What," Dragon heart exclaimed, "but how did he…"

"And #186," Chrysalis continued, "such a real shame that he has to be punished too. After all he did disobeyed my direct orders, and #760 was the one who brought him to justice. Guess they won't be working together right now… or at all."

Dragon Heart eyes filled with slight tears imagining the feeling of what may have become of #186. She clenched her fangs out of anger and started to leer at Chrysalis.

"Um Dragon Heart," said Spike while trembling a little from her angered energy, "are you okay?"

"What… have you done… to #186?" the angered Changeling said in a low tone, "You better have not hurt him!"

"I wouldn't worry about him right now," said Chrysalis while boastfully chuckling, "but if that makes you mad, then this should make you furious!"

Fluttershy suddenly trembled more than she was already, "I don't like the sound of that; she's up to something."

Chrysalis raised her hooves up in the air then slammed them down on the ground. The entire ground started to shake causing everyone to be startled by the movement.

"What's going on?!" shouted Spike.

"I don't know," Dragon Heart responded.

Suddenly out of nowhere, some slimy vines shot out from behind Spike and wrapped around him tightly.

"What the…!"

The vines then threw the little dragon up into the air… and right into Chrysalis' aura grasp.

Twilight and the others all gasped in horror as they yelled out, "Spike!"

"Hey, let me down you overgrown… evil creature!" shouted Spike as he was angrily wiggling in the air.

Chrysalis just scoffed at him, "You are in no position of telling me what to do, child."

"CHRYSALIS!"

The Changeling queen looked over in front of her to see Dragon Heart in a crouching position with her blue eyes glowing and her fangs showing out more; she looked totally pissed.

"Let… him… go…"

"Why don't you come and make me," Chrysalis scoffed.

"Dragon Heart, Wait!" shouted Spike.

But it was too late; the young Changeling had already started to charge at Chrysalis with her horn glowing brightly. She was about to ram right into her, but then Chrysalis held up Spike in her path. Dragon Heart panicked as she quickly stopped with her horn only inches away from Spike's face. Spike was rapidly sweating from panic.

"That was **way** too close," he said while catching his breath.

Chrysalis looked down on Dragon Heart with smirk, "As I thought, you chose to stop to keep yourself from hurting your friend… big mistake."

She suddenly fired an aura beam from her horn and it knocked Dragon Heart for a loop; sending her tumbling backwards against the ground.

"Hey, that's not fair," shouted Scootaloo, "She's using Spike as a shield!"

"That's just plain dirty!" added Apple Bloom.

"This isn't about playing fair," said Chrysalis, "it's about getting what I want."

Dragon Heart got up and shook herself off as looked back over at Chrysalis who had Spike facing in front of her.

"I wonder what would happen if try to drain all of your energy at once?"

"Don't you even dare!" Dragon Heart shouted as she was charging energy into her glowing horn preparing to fire at Chrysalis.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You wouldn't want to hurt your dear little dragon friend. If you want him out of harm's way, surrender yourself to me; you obviously have no choice."

"Don't do it Dragon Heart," shouted Spike, "I'll be fine, seriously. Don't worry about me; you don't have to give in to this sleaze-ball!"

"Sleaze- what!?" Chrysalis retorted.

"Wait," said Dragon Heart, "let him go… I surrender."

"What, No!" shouted Spike, "I said don't worry about me!"

Dragon Heart didn't seem too care at this point; she knew Chrysalis was playing dirty, but she wasn't about to risk Spike's life because of it.

"I'm afraid she won't listen, little dragon," said Chrysalis, "She seems to care too much about you; and that will be her own undoing."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, two beams of light came shooting down from the sky above and slammed right into Chrysalis.

"AHHHHHHH!"

She screamed in pain from the impact and caused her release her hold on Spike. Dragon Heart was both shocked and relieved as Spike came beside her again.

"Hey, Dragon Heart," said Spike, "how about next time I say don't worry about me… don't worry about me!"

Dragon Heart smiled and laughed; she was just glad that Spike was safe.

Chrysalis got back up from being hit so hard and was groaning as well.

"What the… who did that!? Who would dare attack me from behind!?"

"Serves you right;" said a familiar voice from above, "after all, using a defenseless little dragon as protection to get your way… you really are getting desperate, aren't you?!"

Spike looked around trying to find the one who said that, "Hey, cut me a break; I wasn't that defenseless!"

Everyone looked up behind Chrysalis and saw two more Changelings flying in toward the conflict. To Dragon Heart, it was a wonderous sight! It was her guardian friend, #186, along with #760; they were alright. She watched them as they flew down and landed beside her and Spike.

"You…" said Chrysalis in a pissed manner, "you dare to betray me too?!" Then she looked back over at her army and shouted, "And is there anyone else back here who plans to betray me as well!"

Her soldiers had mixed expressions of fright, confusion, and feeling slightly embarrassed seeing their queen like this.

"Awkward," said Pinkie to her friends.

"I have never betrayed you your highness," said #760, "neither of us has. I just realized my mistake of letting my emotions for… someone, get the best of me, and I almost regretted my actions. But I can I see… that it's not too late to apologize."

He looked over at Dragon Heart who was lightly smiling back at him and nodded her head; he knew that she already forgave him.

"Sorry, your Majesty," said #186, "but I'm afraid that you took #760's emotions for granted. He's been so loyal to you that you didn't think that he'd do something like this; well too bad for you!"

Chrysalis continued to growl out of frustration; seeing not one, not two, but three of her soldiers has turned against her.

#186 looked over at Spike who was standing real close to Dragon Heart; he then gave a smirk, "So… I take it that this little dragon is your little loooove interest?"

"Oh come on, stop it," she said in an embarrassed tone.

"So I'm guessing this is your friend who goes by #186?" said Spike, "I knew that fact seemed strange."

Twilight and her friends were trying make out the whole situation.

"Wait, so who are those Changelings, and what going on?!" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Beats me," Applejack replied, "but something tells me that they're on our side as well."

"Ooooh," shouted Pinkie Pie, "the allies have been tripled!"

Chrysalis got back up on her feet and was glaring at her betrayers with intense eyes of furious anger, "You three are getting on my last nerve. I will make sure that all three of you will be given the highest deal of punishment!"

Dragon Heart found this as a huge opportunity to have her kind listen to her words.

"Listen to me everyone; what we have been doing for generations does not have to continue! For far too long our kind have strived to feed by force loving and deception; I have no idea what groups of ponies back then who made us start this grudge are, but they are no longer here. However, we are; and if we work together we can earn the ponies' trust and we can re-make the peace that used to exist back then. Then and only then can we fully continue to live on without the risk of wars and deaths! Whose with me!?"

None of the Changelings seemed to answer her yet; there was complete silence throughout the whole crowd. Chrysalis started to laugh at the young Changeling; for her attempt seemed to be useless.

"Did you really think that little speech of yours was going to change anything? The events back then can never happen again, it's impossible! We Changelings exist only to feed, spread fear, and cause havoc and devastation! What makes you think that is ever going to change?"

Suddenly amongst the crowd, a single arm raised up; slightly shaking.

"Hey Dragon Heart, look," said Spike.

She looked up and saw it for herself. Before she knew it 5 arms were raised, then 15, then 40! More and more arms were going up as the seconds flew by. Chrysalis looked around her feeling totally shocked.

"What! What is this?! Don't listen to her!"

But that proved to do nothing as the majority of the Changeling soldiers had their arms up in agreement. Secretly the soldiers did become tired of the whole survival struggle and wanted it to end in some way, but none of them had the courage to say anything about it. Dragon Heart's words encouraged them to finally speak up.

"We're sorry Dragon heart, were with you!"

"You were right all along!"

"We were wrong not to speak up for you!"

"We're tired of all of this!"

"We end this today!"

"Yeah!"

The emotional outcome was too much for her as she began to constantly tear up; she always thought she could make a huge difference.

"Wowie Zowie, that's a lot of [b]arm[/b]-ies," shouted Pinkie, "get it? "

"That… was terrible Pinkie," said Twilight.

"Traitors, traitors!" shouted Chrysalis, "You're all traitors!"

"We're not traitors," shouted #186, "we all just decided it that we can't take this kind of living anymore! Perhaps it is time to put past things behind us and regain a peace treaty with the ponies so that there can be no more tragedies. Just admit that Dragon Heart is right and accept our demands."

Every pony at the scene, as well as the Changeling waited to see how Chrysalis responded; but it was anything but what they wanted to hear.

"No, NO! Unacceptable! I am the queen; I make the rules, and I make the decisions! Ponies are the very cause and reason of the pain and grief I have gone through all my life, and I will [b]never[/b] trust another pony again!"

"I'm gonna take that as a BIG no," said Pinkie.

"If you all want to believe in this foolish young Changling and her re-create this so-called peace, then you will all have to take me down first;" Chrysalis flashed them a quick smirk, "and I know not even my own army wouldn't even dare to do such a thing."

She was right; her whole army knew it would be against their pride as Changelings to gang up on the queen at once. Chrysalis started to laugh again.

"Just as I thought, none of you can do it, can you? Not even an individual of you take me down; just… give… up."

Dragon Heart knew she had to do something; Chrysalis was right and she was losing them. However, she knew out of all of them she was possibly the strongest due to the constant energy she absorbed while staying in Ponyville; so she knew what she had to do. She walked up to Chrysalis with fire in her determined eyes and told her straight.

"Chrysalis, what you say is true… going against all at once is against our own pride, and none of us has enough individual power to fight you. However, my stay here in Ponyville has given me enough strength to do just that. So I will fight you; no assistance!"

Everyone there gasped out of hearing Dragon Heart's request. The crusaders were shaking a bit from fear of their friend, except Scootaloo who was smiling and had her wings buzzing in excitement.

"Alright, finally were going to see some real action! Go get her, Dragon Heart!"

"Heh heh," Chrysalis chuckled, "you can't be serious."

"Oh, I couldn't be any more serious than I am already… **darling**."

"Oh my gosh," said #186, "the queen said the exact same thing when she banished her; priceless."

"Wow, she's pretty good," said Spike while chuckling to himself.

"I just want this nightmare that we're in to be over; continuing what we do will just cause more pain and suffering until one day… they'll be none of us left. So… my plan… no, our plan will come to light… even if I have to take you down!"

As she got into her fighting stance everyone around them started to back away; the changelings, Twilight and her friends, as well as Spike and the crusaders. With the love, strength, and full support of her friends, old and new, Dragon Heart was planning to end it all here!

"You arrogant fool," Chrysalis exclaimed, "I should've had you executed when I had the chance in the first place! You dare challenge your queen's power, then so be it! Just know that once this is all over, only one of us will still be standing!"

She focused on her energy to summon her full potential power as it fully emitted around her horn, and her claws and fangs were fully lengthened, prepared to tear anything in her path! She faced Dragon heart with pure intent… to kill.

"And the other… SHALL DIE!"


	10. Chapter 10: Changeling Showdown

A furious battle was about to take place in Ponyville. Chrysalis, the Changeling Queen with darkness in her heart and has lost all trust in ponies… versus Dragon Heart, a younger Changeling who has a wish for the peace amongst Changelings and ponies. The others around them were standing back prepared to see how this bout was going to turn out.

Dragon Heart wasn't one to fight one of her own, but in this case… she was about to make an exception.

"I don't plan to take a life today," she said to Chrysalis while staring her down, "but I do plan to do only enough to make you see the truth; but just so you know, I not the same Changeling that you banished from the nest. You may think that you're all powerful, but without true love and compassion you're the only weak one here."

"Oh really," Chrysalis replied, "you think I'm weak?! Try putting your bits where your mouth is!"

She rose up a little in the sky with her horn glowing and fired an emerald power shot at Dragon Heart, but the young Changeling just stood there watching it come at her nonchalantly. Once right in front of her, she just knocked it to the side; all while smiling at Chrysalis.

"Di… d-did you see that?!" said Spike, "She just repelled it to the side like it was nothing!"

#186 just smiled feel proud of his friend's growth in strength, "She truly has become stronger, hasn't she?" he told Spike, "And it's all because of you guys."

"Do you really think that Dragon Heart can change Chrysalis' heart through battle?" asked Fluttershy to Twilight.

"I don't know, Fluttershy," Twilight replied, "we'll just have to see what happens and see how this battle turns out."

"Oh you know she's going to win," said Rainbow Dash, "That Chrysalis jerk doesn't stand a chance!"

Chrysalis was scowling at Dragon Heart realizing that she had gotten stronger, but it didn't matter to her; she was planning to end the life of her betrayer today.

"So, just because you got all beefed up with power you think that you can win? Don't be so full of yourself. Stronger power doesn't always assure you victory!"

"Maybe not," said Dragon Heart, "but a pure loving heart can beat an arrogant mind any day!"

Chrysalis started to shoot a barrage of power shots at Dragon Heart at furious speeds; but as before, the young Changeling kept repelling each one over and over. It was actually quite easy with the amount of power that she had.

"I cannot believe this; you can't be this strong!"

"Chrysalis, please," Dragon Heart suddenly shouted out of desperation, "leave the past behind you and embraced the present; fighting will never be the answer!"

Chrysalis widens her wings as they started to buzz very loud, "Who are you to give me orders. And besides, it's the only answer for me."

She swung her wings so hard it caused Dragon Heart to lose her footing and she went crashing into a nearby house with a shattering sound.

"Ha ha, where's your so-called friendship now?!" Chrysalis yelled out in amusement.

"Dragon Heart, are you okay?!" Spike yelled out at the top of his lungs.

She flew out of the gaping hole and shook off some dust, "Don't worry, I'm fine; I hardly felt a thing." She yelled to Chrysalis to make sure that she heard her loud and clear, "Hey Chrysalis, is that all you got!? Pretty weak attack if you ask me!"

"Oh I am far from over you little ingrate!"

Chrysalis widens her wings and this time she uses them to dash forward towards at high speeds. She stretched out fangs in an attempt to cause a bite wound into Dragon Heart; however, the young Changeling easily kept dodging her strikes left and right every time.

"Missed me! Missed me again! You're too easy."

At one point, Dragon Heart used one of Chrysalis' strikes to dive under and bit down hard on one of Chrysalis' back leg with her own teeth. The Changeling Queen screamed out in pain from the blow, "AHHHHHH!" Everyone around them started to laugh out loud.

"Oh my gosh," yelled Rainbow Dash, "right in the leg; hilarious!"

After shaking some the pain off, Chrysalis was furious with Dragon Heart's actions.

"Wh… why you little… are you trying to make me look like a fool?!"

"Not exactly," Dragon Heart responded, "I think you already took care of that."

"Ooohhh, burned!" Spike yelled out beside Dragon Heart's two Changeling friends.

"You got her, Dragon Heart," shouted Apple Bloom, "You can do it!"

"Silence, you ingrates," shouted Chrysalis, "or I'll make you all suffer my wrath!"

"Too bad that your fight is with me," said Dragon Heart.

She launched herself at Chrysalis and locked horns with her. They both pushed against each other with such ferocity as violent sparks emanated around them.

"Had enough, worm?" said Chrysalis while looking deep into Dragon Heart's fearless eyes.

The young Changeling gave her a smirk, "I'm just getting started! I'm ending this soon."

Both Changelings suddenly broke away from their clash as they both tried to catch their breath. Suddenly, Dragon Heart had an interesting idea and looked down at her crusader friends and gained their attention.

"Hey fellow crusaders," shouted Dragon Heart to the CMC, "check this out!"

She concentrated on her power as her horn began to illuminate very brightly. Then in a flash, dozens of multiple green energy orbs suddenly surrounded her. Chrysalis couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"What, how can she do that?!"

With one swift motion, Dragon Heart summoned all the orbs to go forward in a spiral motion toward Chrysalis. She tried to avoid impact, but was easily overwhelmed by the energy orb's strikes!

"Whoa," shouted the CMC, "Go Dragon Heart!"

Many others around them were cheering on the young Changeling; watching in awe by her beautiful spectacle! Twilight looked over at her friends who also cheering and gave them a sure-fired look, "Well, it won't be long now, girls; she'll have to surrender soon."

The impact of the attack caused Chrysalis to have to land on the ground to catch her breath. She was losing her strength… fast; and she wasn't happy.

"Well Chrysalis," Dragon Heart shouted down to Chrysalis, "are you ready to surrender now?! Will you allow the treaty to go forth?!"

In another attempt, Chrysalis shot another beam at her; but Dragon Heart took it head on because it didn't even hurt her.

"That must have felt embarrassing," snickered #186 to #760 and Spike.

"Come on Chrysalis," shouted Dragon Heart in a slight mocking tone, "that was just sad. Are you really getting weak so soon?!"

Chrysalis was starting to become desperate; she wasn't planning to lose to Dragon Heart. She stood up and gave the young changeling a dark stern glare, "Don't… mock me; I will never lose to you. It doesn't matter how stronger thou may have gotten, but I… am still Queen of the Changelings; and** no one** shall **ever** overcome me!"

She got in a low crouching position while certain spots on her body began to glow, then she released a barrage of needle-like projectiles at Dragon Heart.

"Whoa!" she said as she kept the needles left and right. They were all around her, but at one point one of the needles hit its mark… on Dragon Heart's leg.

"Ahhh!" After feeling the hit she quickly took it out and threw it to the side.

"Uh oh, that can't be good," said Applejack.

Everyone was on edge wondering what kind of affect the needle had on her.

Dragon Heart looked up at Chrysalis while twitching her leg, "That might've stung a little, but it still won't help you to… ugh!"

Suddenly her entire body started to freeze up; her legs, her face and even her wings.

"What the… what's going on… I can't move…"

Everyone started to worry that Chrysalis had finally gained the upper hand.

"Dragon Heart, no!" the crusaders yelled out.

Chrysalis chuckled a bit at Dragon Heart's little downfall moment, "Have you already forgotten about something of your own kind? Fully mature Changelings, such as myself, can freely release poison spikes to paralyze their prey. It won't kill you, but it will leave yourself open for me… to do this!"

She dashed forward and slammed into the defenseless Changeling sending her tumbling across the ground; she couldn't do anything to defend herself.

"Nooo, Dragon Heart!" Spike yelled out; he tried to go after her but was stopped by #186.

"Don't; stay back!"

"Dragon Heart is getting seriously hurt!" Spike shouted, "I need to do something!"

After Dragon Heart finished tumbling she landed smack dab right on her face. All the other Changelings closed their eyes cringed at the sight, "Ooooohhh!"

"Get up Dragon Heart," yelled Sweetie Belle, "You have to fight the poison!"

"I'm afraid that there is no fighting it dear child," said Chrysalis with an elusive smirk, "That paralyzing poison won't wear off for hours; your little hero is complete done for! It's time to serve out some real punishment!"

She decided to have a little with the wounded Changeling as she walked over to her. She picked her up by her mouth and flanged her up in the air and started to land many different blows on Dragon Heart.

"Come on, Twilight, we have to do something," Rainbow Dash shouted, "She's our friend!"

"I want to help her too Rainbow," Twilight replied, "but I'm not sure what we can do right now; whether we like it or not we can't interfere!"

Once Chrysalis was done having her fun, she threw Dragon Heart back down on the ground... hard! She just laid there groaning trying to get herself together but she still couldn't move thanks to the poison.

"Have you finally regretted ever challenging me?" asked Chrysalis in a snooty tone, "Your chances of winning were not in your favor; nor was it ever. No matter how much of a fight you would put up, I knew that in the end I would get the last laugh."

She started to walk around Dragon Heart in slow steady pace, "The only tough decision now is whether to end you quickly or make you suffer."

"You do know… killing me… won't solve anything, right?" said Dragon Heart while glaring up at the prowling Chrysalis.

"Perhaps it won't solve your silly little problem solution about peace, but… it will solve my problems… of you!"

Chrysalis took some steps back far enough to do a proper attack to finish off her ex-soldier.

"Let's see how your **new** friends feel when I wipe you from existence!"

The whole area was silent and everyone there was panicking from the inside. Was Dragon Heart going to lose; and were they going to lose their newest friend?!

Suddenly, a voice from a certain rainbow mane Pegasus shouted out, "Get up, Dragon Heart! I know you can hear me; I said get up!"

The pink party pony soon joined in, "Don't let that mean ol' crazy queen beat you!"

Even the shy yellow Pegasus said something, "Please, we don't want to lose you; y-y-you have to fight back!"

"GO, DRAGON HEART!" shouted the crusaders.

Pretty soon, a lot more ponies were cheering for the young changeling to not lose; even some of the other changelings joined in.

"Silence, all of you," shouted Chrysalis while she was trying to concentrate on her energy, "Can't you see that she's about to die?!"

"No… we won't!" said Spike out loud, "She's our friend, and she's trying everything she can to end this whole Changeling conflict; you're just too hard-headed! We'll keep cheering for her for as long as it takes!"

Chrysalis glared over at Spike and bared her fang out of annoyance, "What kind of goal do you fools hope to accomplish?!"

"We're encouraging Dragon Heart to beat you! We're not going to give up on her because she didn't give up on us; that's a show of **true** friendship!"

Suddenly, as if they were responding to the friendly cheers of everyone, the necklaces around Twilight and her friends started to emit a huge glow!

"What in tarnation…" wondered Applejack as she looked down at her necklace.

"*Gasp!* The Elements of Harmony!" shouted Twilight, "What's going on?!"

Chrysalis suddenly noticed them too, "N-no assistance, there shall be no assistance!"

"I-it's not… us," whimpered Fluttershy.

"It's the Elements," stated Rarity while looking astonished, "they're reacting on their own!"

"No way, too cool!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Oooh, they're becoming all shiny," shouted Pinkie.

The Elements floated off their necks and up into the air above them; their glow was suddenly becoming brighter and brighter. Then Chrysalis noticed that they were pointing right at Dragon Heart; she knew exactly what was going to happen.

"No… NO! I will not allow it!"

She concentrated the energy she gathered and emitted them into her horn for one big blast. Suddenly, right on cue, the Elements fired some kind of energy beam at Dragon Heart; and at the same time, so did Chrysalis while yelling out, "Die!"

Both beams came down to the location of Dragon Heart and a huge explosion formed upon impact! What could've happened; was she okay? Was she gone? Everyone one was awfully scared upon seeing the huge billow of smoke rising in the air.

Spike fell on his knees and tears formed in his eyes as he lowered his head while sobbing to himself, "Dragon Heart… why."

Everyone was completely devastated upon seeing what happened… except Chrysalis who was quite pleased to have a horrible nuisance out of the way.

Suddenly, #186 looked up, then tapped Spike on the back to get his attention, "Hey Spike, look," he said while pointing over at the smoke. The young dragon eyes suddenly grew immensely wide as he saw a figure move around amongst the smoke; everyone started to notice too.

Once the smoke cleared, Dragon Heart was still alive and standing on her own four legs.

"Dragon Heart," shouted Pinkie in happiness, "she's alive!" Everyone started to cheer again seeing their Changeling friend still standing."

"What, that's not possible," yelled Chrysalis, "You shouldn't have survived that!"

Dragon Heart looked up at her then at herself; she too was wondering what just happened.

"What happened," said Apple Bloom, "she seems to be all right again!"

"Not for long," growled Chrysalis as she made her body glow again, "I paralyzed you once, and I can paralyze you again!

She shot another round of poison needles at Dragon Heart, and some had hit right on target! Everybody gasped out of shock.

"Oh no," shouted Sweetie Belle, "not that again!"

After the needles landed, Dragon Heart looked at them and slowly pulled them out. She then started to walk toward Chrysalis with a smirk on her face. Chrysalis began shaking a little out of fear.

"What the… you're not paralyzed; n-no, what's happening!?"

Feeling a powerful sensation in her horn, Dragon Heart looked up at Chrysalis with smirk of confidence.

"Looks like the Elements of Harmony have changed our fate, Chrysalis! It's like I said before; the power of friendship is more powerful than your ignorant anger will ever be."

Chrysalis refused to believe anything that Dragon Heart was saying or what seemed to be happening.

"I… will not lose to you! Do you hear me; I refuse to lose!"

"Man, why do I feel like I'm in the middle of an action anime?" said Scootaloo to her friends.

Chrysalis tried to summoned more power from within her horn to use on Dragon Heart.

"You… shall… fa-…AHHH!"

But it was proven to be useless as Dragon Heart went super fast to head butt her right in the gut; canceling her attack.

"Oh my," said Fluttershy out of shock, "What just happened!?"

While Chrysalis was trying to regain conciseness, Dragon Heart gathered a huge amount of power in horn and flew over Chrysalis; Chrysalis didn't have time to react.

"This… is for our peace!"

With one mighty dive, she drove her powerful horn right into Chrysalis; sending her hurtling to the ground with a loud crash! Everyone was watching carefully to see if that was truly the end.

"Did she win?" asked Apple Bloom while looking at the settling dust.

"I-I think so," said Sweetie Belle.

Chrysalis was indeed down; low on strength and low on power. She had nothing left to unleashed. She just laid there sprawled out on the ground while she scowled upon Dragon Heart who was hovering over her with a serious face, "Whose stronger now?"

"Oh man," thought Spike, "What is she going to do now?"

Chrysalis hated to admit it, but she knew that she was defeated; she awaited the final blow from her opponent, "Well… what are you waiting for? I'm pretty sure that you dreamed of this; having the swarm rid of me. So go on… deliver your blow!"

Dragon Heart looked down on her as the glow in her horn shined bright again. Twilight, Spike, the crusaders, and everyone else around them were all relieved that Dragon Heart was okay, but worried about if Dragon Heart was really going to take out Chrysalis. Chrysalis just admittedly closed her eyes as Dragon Heart rose up her horn, and then swung it back down; releasing her finishing blow.

When Chrysalis opened her eyes back up, she realized a huge crater that was formed near beside her by Dragon Heart's blow; it seemed they her life was spared.

"What, why did you not finish me off?!" shouted Chrysalis, "Are you trying to show me sympathy; I don't need it!"

"No," Dragon Heart retorted, "I didn't because I refuse to see someone die today; especially by me! I've heard about and seen plenty of that already."

Tears started to flow down her eyes after landing on the ground, "I just wanted it… to stop. Ponies may have wanted to get rid of us long ago, but the only reason that they still think that is because **we** continue to assault **them**! Times have changed, Chrysalis; and if you give them a chance, they can learn to love us again!"

Chrysalis rolled her eyes and scoffed at Dragon Heart's comment, "Heh, I hardly doubt that."

Spike was looking at what was going on and was wondering what Dragon Heart was doing, "I don't get it, what is she trying to do?"

"Maybe she's trying to make some kind of miracle," stated #760.

"Don't think that I don't understand the type of pain that you're going through, Chrysalis," continued Dragon Heart, "Because I do. You do know that lost my parents because of ponies, right? But even though that happened to me, all I hated was the constant violence! All this decisiveness, all this war, everything that we have done up to now, I just wanted it all to end!"

Their whole surroundings were completely silent as everyone was just listening to what Dragon Heart was saying to Chrysalis.

"Look, we may not see eye-to-eye," she said distraughtly, "but if it means anything to you… I'm sorry; sorry for my sudden outburst back at the nest. "

Chrysalis suddenly became slightly shock upon hearing this from Dragon Heart, after everything she went through.

"After all you did learn to love once, but ponies took your only sense of true love away from you… your parents. I understand if you don't trust ponies, but I believe that they deserve to receive a second chance in our trust."

She turned Chrysalis' attention to all the ponies in Ponyville who was witnessing all this, "All these ponies here, they're very nice and friendly… well, **most** of them anyway," she said while thinking about Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, "And look, they know I'm a Changeling now yet they still accepted me as their friend; especially that little dragon over there. And who knows, if you give them a chance despite what happened about three weeks ago, they'll learn to accept you too."

Chrysalis was not sure what to make of this; something deep down inside was trying to understand something, but it didn't seem to comply.

"Why should I even believe or trust you?" she said in a pompous voice.

Dragon Heart was thinking of a good answer, then suddenly it looked like she said something to herself, "What, really? Well okay, if you say so."

Some of her friends looked at her weirdly wondering who she was talking to.

"Well, what is your answer?!" Chrysalis shouted out.

"I'm not sure," Dragon Heart replied, "but… if I share some of my energy with you, perhaps I could find one."

She started to walk towards Chrysalis with her horn still shining ever so brightly.

"No, stay away from me," shouted Chrysalis, "I said stay away!"

When her horn connected with Chrysalis' forehead, a bright light suddenly burst forth as it over shrouds the entire area around the two Changelings; everything suddenly became blank.


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth

When Chrysalis opened her eyes, she saw nothing but immense white all around her everywhere she looked; she became quite puzzled.

"What the… what kind of trickery is this? Where am I?!"

"The actual question is… where are **we**?" said another voice behind her.

It was Dragon Heart who looked just as confused as Chrysalis, "Wow, I wonder what happened; and where is Ponyville?"

Chrysalis started to become impatient again as she aimed her anger at Dragon Heart again, "I swear if you done got us stuck in some kind of weird dimensional realm that we cannot escape, so help me, you will suffer greatly!"

"Seriously," said Dragon Heart while rolling her eyes, "After everything that has happened, you're still going on about that?"

Chrysalis scoffed at her remembering what the young Changeling said to her earlier, "So… do tell me;" said sarcastically, "[b]what[/b] exactly were you trying to make me understand? From the looks of things it seems that all you did was thrown us into some kind of existing unknown plain!"

"I just don't understand," said Dragon Heart while pacing in a slightly panicked state, "What was the Elements trying to prove?!"

Suddenly, another voice interrupted their dispute, "Huh, is that you, Chrysalis?"

Chrysalis' heart leapt as she heard the mysterious voice, "What the… w-who said that? Who said my name; show yourself!"

She looked all around the area to see if she saw anything. Just then, the two Changelings heard a couple of hoof steps coming their way.

"Well, indeed it is Chrysalis, my dear," spoke yet another unknown voice.

Just then, two figures came from behind them a midst the bright yet foggy surroundings; two creatures that looked just like their kind but a little older in age. Chrysalis and Dragon Heart both turned around and witnessed together the two creatures in front of them.

"Wh-who are they; older Changelings?" said Dragon Heart, "I don't seem to recognize them."

Chrysalis stood there and looked at them very carefully; then her body froze and her eyes widened in shock, "… I… I do." Her voice seemed to tremble a bit upon saying that; she looked completely speechless.

"It's been quite a while since we left you alone," spoke one of the 2 older Changelings, "hasn't it Chrysalis, our dear daughter?"

Dragon Heart's eyes widened suddenly; what did she just hear, "Wait, daughter?! But that would mean… that those two are…"

"Yes," said Chrysalis in a calm-like voice, "my… parents."

To Dragon Heart, this was completely mind-blowing. What kind of situation did her action bring them too?

"Wow… this is definitely not the outcome I had in mind."

Chrysalis' mother came over came up to her with remorseful tears in her eyes and gave her a hug, "Oh Chrysalis, it's so good to see you again; your father and I missed being with you."

Chrysalis felt totally confused at the moment wondering what she was supposed to do, "I-I… I don't understand; how can I see you, I'm not even dead; at least… I don't think I am."

Chrysalis' mother gave a slight giggle, "Well, we don't know… you tell us."

"You've grown up so fast, Chrysalis," her father said, "How are things going now that you are queen of our kind?"

Chrysalis bit her lip and stomp her hoof down on the ground out of frustration. Dragon Heart kind of took a few steps back to give her some room.

"It's awful, simply awful. Our kind has been dwindled so much through these years!"

"Have things gone awry for you during your rule?" her mother asked.

"You have no idea; ever since you left, things have been devastating for us and things have gone completely out of hand! We have made some successful raids; however, doesn't help knowing the numbers of unsuccessful attempts we've have! And if that's not enough, recently some of my troops betrayed me, turned their back on our ways; especially this one!"

Chrysalis swung her hoof and had it aimed at the Dragon Heart who was still standing back and curiously watching this spectacle unfold.

"That one right here who calls herself… Dragon Heart has been besmirching the very ways of which you guys have strived for!"

Chrysalis' parents looked at each other in an awkward way after hearing what their daughter had to say.

"Yes," said her father, "well a-about that…"

"What… what is it?" Chrysalis stated wondering what he was talking about.

"Your mother and I… we've regretted on how we took things back then; we wish that we could've changed what we've done."

"What?"

"We may not have been in leadership when the whole struggle started," Chrysalis' mother continued, "but we feel like we could've done something to prevent everything that has happened during our time."

Dragon Heart was quite surprised upon hearing what Chrysalis' parents were saying, "Huh, really?"

However, Chrysalis was surprised and shocked about what they said; she thought that these weren't the same parents that left her on that fateful day.

"Mother, what art thou saying?! Did you even realize what thy ponies have done?! They ruined our lives; they ruined my life; they… took you away from me."

Chrysalis was suddenly sprouting tears of sadness from her eyes; she seemed to be loss in the reminiscing of her tragic past. Dragon Heart has never seen Chrysalis like this; it was quite a shocker to her. There were some times that she had thought to herself, 'was it even possible for her to cry emotionally.

"Mother… father…" continued Chrysalis in her upset wailing, "you were all I had to love, and… you were taken away from me! Those ponies deserve no sympathy; they need to pay for what they have done!"

"Even if it was our fault?" her father stated.

"What," said Chrysalis with her eyes widened and staring at her parents questionably, "your fault?"

"Yes… Chrysalis," her mother grieved, "it was our fault that we left you all alone. You see…"

Back during Nightmare Moon's reign; back when that creature of darkness enshrouded the land with her night, your father and I had our kind hide away in our nest until the situation was dealt with. Once we found out that she was defeated by her own sister, Celestia, and the magical treasures known as the Elements of Harmony were drained of all of their power, we felt the defense and power of Equestria's capital, Canterlot, was weakened. So we decided that this was a perfect opportunity to raid and conquer over Equestria's most powerful city after Nightmare Moon was sealed away; hoping to take down their leader without any resistance.

"You… y-you did what!?"

"But unfortunately, we were being too cocky at the time thinking that we could finally have the upper hand against the lands ruler, but it was not as we seemed and we lost many of our soldiers that day because of it. That was also the reason how your father and I became so weak and fragile, and then eventually left you. We should've never made that stupid attempt in the first place."

Chrysalis just stood there totally speechless; this whole time she had been driving her angered rage on getting revenge for her parents' death, only to find out that no one unintentionally killed them.

"I… I-I don't understand," said Chrysalis, "you guys told me… that Canterlot literally made an attack on us. You told me you were dying because they attacked us; you lied me?!"

The sound of Chrysalis' wailing sorrow echoed throughout the unknown plain. Her rage of anger suddenly turned into a fit of sadness and regret. Her head suddenly hung down low as tears continuously flowed from her emerald eyes.

"We didn't truly intend to lie to you Chrysalis," said her father as he lifted her head to meet theirs, "we only did it because… we didn't want you to see your parents as ones who fights unfairly and are nothing but cowards… because we were."

Dragon Heart was blown away with everything she just heard. This changed everything for her and Chrysalis, "Well, I definitely learned something today."

Chrysalis' mother came up to her making sure to have her attention before speaking, "Listen, Chrysalis, to tell you the truth… we have seen what you have done in Canterlot, as well as your actions against this young Changeling."

"You… have?" exclaimed Chrysalis.

"They have?" said Dragon Heart questionably.

Both of Chrysalis' parents nodded their heads, "We have, and we can't help but feel that we have no one to blame but ourselves of how rigid and unloving you had become."

Everything Chrysalis' has heard suddenly started to slowly make sense to her. Celestia and her troops probably had no choice and did what they had to do to protect the citizens.

"N-n-no… no, don't blame yourselves," Chrysalis suddenly said in a low apologetic tone, "I was the one who went out of control and blindly tried to get revenge on Canterlot. I'm the one who kept things difficult for us and didn't care what happened to anypony."

She looked over at Dragon Heart who was still watching the events unfold. She smiled awkwardly and waved causing Chrysalis to slightly blush away from embarrassment. She looked at her parents wiping away a few more remorseful tears.

"But you know, even with everything that had happened and the fact that you knew that you were going to leave me, the least you could've done was tell me the truth."

Her parents smiled and suddenly surrounded her and gave her a nice good ol' family hug.

"Hey, that's it," said Dragon Heart so suddenly, "That's what the Elements of Harmony did; they allowed you to speak your parents again so you could find out the real truth behind your revengeful motive."

"Elements of Harmony?" questioned Chrysalis' father, "they are the ones that brought you here?"

"In somewhat way," said Chrysalis in an annoyed tone.

Dragon Heart walked up Chrysalis giving her a little few nudges on her leg smirking, "So, don't you feel much better now that you have that huge weighing hatred off your shoulders? Do you feel less cranky… less snoby?"

Chrysalis stared down at her and growled a bit under her breath, "Quiet, child; I'm still rather angered with how you went against me… but…"

She looked back over her parents who were wondering of their child's reaction, "Mother… Father… it's been so many years since I've ever felt true happiness," She suddenly started to tear up again while resting her head on her mother's frontal body, "but how can I learn to truly love again without you two there… by my side?" The sight was so heartbroken that Dragon Heart felt like crying.

"Stay strong, Chrysalis," said her mother as she held her daughter's head up, "It's not too late to turn things around for you and our kind. They'll always be there for you, and so will she."

Chrysalis looked over at Dragon Heart who was still tearing up a bit but smiling cheerfully. She couldn't believe it; after everything she put her through she was still willing to give her another chance.

"And besides," said Chrysalis' father, "no matter where you are or what you do, your mother and I will always be there with you;" he suddenly placed his hoof to his chest, "in here."

"Oh please," said Chrysalis as she blushed a bit awkwardly, "don't get all mushy on me."

Then almost instantly, Chrysalis and Dragon Heart felt some kind of force around them as it seemed that they were starting to wander away from the two older Changelings.

"What the… what's going on now?" asked Chrysalis.

"It's the Elements;" Dragon Heart responded, "I can sense that they can't keep this connection with your parents any longer."

Chrysalis wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet. She cried out desperately to stay a little longer while reaching out towards her parents with her hooves.

"No…no; I can't leave them just yet! Please… just a little longer; I beg of you!"

"I'm afraid that's just not possible, Chrysalis," her father called, "after all, no one can truly talk to the deceased for too long."

"But don't worry," shouted her mother, "just remember everything that we told you of what has happened!"

Chrysalis' mother looked over at Dragon Heart and gave her a message, "And you, young Changeling, please forgive your queen for everything she has done; I can tell that she has total trust in you now, so you can have total trust in her!"

Dragon Heart gave her a slight smirk and then nodded in agreement. Chrysalis closed her and released an additional flow of tears as she floated farther and farther away from her parents, "Farewell father, mother; please… don't forget about me; and… I love you!"

And with that, they vanished into the void.


	12. Chapter 12: Forgiven Friendships

The blinding light that surrounded Dragon Heart and Chrysalis began to dim down around them. Pretty soon they found themselves back in front of Ponyville; in the exact same spot that they were last. Everyone around them was wondering about what had happened at that moment.

"What… just happened?" said #186.

Spike looked over at Dragon Heart who was still standing beside Chrysalis and called out, "Dragon Heart, are you okay!?"

Dragon Heart looked at Spike with a pleasant smile feeling a sense of comfort, "Yeah, I think [b]we[/b] are."

Spike suddenly looked puzzled, "We?"

"Right, Chrysalis?"

Everyone jumped slightly as Chrysalis slowly raised her upper body of the ground. She was rubbing her head and her face seemed to be staring down at the ground; rather than anywhere in front of her. She suddenly spoke some words, but they were to herself; and she sounded rather troubled in their ears.

"Everything I've done… everything I fought for… it was all… for nothing?"

Dragon Heart's two Changeling friends felt a strange depressing aura coming from Chrysalis and they were wondering what was going on. They risked approaching towards her feeling a sense of worry.

"Y-your highness… everything alright?" asked #760.

"Wait," said Dragon Heart suddenly while holding up her hoof, "just… give her a bit of room for a second."

The CMC were being just as confused as everyone else there.

"Um, what's going on?" asked Scootaloo.

"Ah'm not sure," Apple Bloom replied, "but ah think Chrysalis is going through… an unusual phase I guess."

Twilight and her friends were doing their best to make out the whole situation.

"Well, I'm confused;" said Rainbow Dash, "did Dragon Heart win or did they somehow come to an agreement?"

Pinkie was getting all worked up herself, "Everything was all hush-hush for only a few seconds, and now all of a sudden neither Chrysalis or Dragon Heart is attacking each other!"

"You know girls, I think it is over;" said Twilight, "however, something odd is going on with Chrysalis… but what?"

Dragon Heart walked up in front of Chrysalis sporting a mild, pleasant smile; showing she had no doubts of her anymore, "Hey, Chrysalis, conflicts aside, now that you know the truth behind your parent's death, do you still feel any anger towards me, or any pony?"

The entire army of Changelings could feel that the familiar aura within their queen that they once respected out of fear was completely gone; nowhere for them to sense.

"I… I… don't know." Chrysalis was trying to regain her composure from being exposed to the truth of her past so much that she couldn't fully concentrate yet. "It's like the very drive I had; my reason to continue to fight has… suddenly vanished from my very being."

Tears began to accumulate in her eyes again as she remembers her parents and their comforting voices, "Hearing my parents' words again has… made me realize that everything that I've done… was all for naught."

"Wait… your parents:" said #186 in slight shock, "You saw them?! I thought they were… you know… no longer with us?"

"It was the Elements," Dragon Heart replied, "they allowed Chrysalis to see them and speak with them again. They were able to tell her everything that had really happened when they died."

All the Changelings looked around at each other in a confused state wondering what she meant.

"What… really happened?" asked Spike.

Because Chrysalis was still trying to overcome her situation, Dragon Heart explained to everyone about what happened, and what they discovered. The untold truth surprised all who heard.

"Wow, that's… pretty heavy," said #186 towards Chrysalis, "It must've been hard for you to hear all of that."

Twilight and her friends were quite shocked and surprised about her hidden emotional motives.

"I guess there [b]was[/b] more reason behind Chrysails' actions than we thought," said Twilight to her friends.

"Well girls," shouted Scootaloo, "mark this day as the day that everypony in Ponyville learned a new fact about our history!"

Both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle nodded their heads in agreement, "Mmm-hmm!"

Chrysalis was still contemplating on everything that was revealed to her; but she still felt overwhelmed about it.

"All the pain I've caused, the risks I took, and the sacrifices I made… it was all done for… a lie?"

Twilight never thought they would see someone like Chrysalis like this; deep into depression, tears rolling down her face, and for once… they felt deep sympathy for her.

"Hey, you don't have feel sorry fer yerself, Chrysalis;" said Applejack as she approached the sadden Changeling queen, "ya'll were going through tough times. Also, your emotional anger for losin' your parents didn't help matters much."

Chrysalis slowly turned around to look at the main 6 ponies that had came over to her.

"Obviously, you Changelings were doing this 'whole terrorizing towns' thing for quite some time anyway," stated Rarity, "it's was only in natural nature."

"Yeah, and maybe… you have a right to feed your kind in the way that you do," said Rainbow Dash quite awkwardly trying to get her words out clearly, "You are their queen after all."

Even Fluttershy brought herself to give Chrysalis some words, "Umm… also, d-deep down you were only trying to protect your kind, but you let your rage get in the way, r-right?"

Chrysalis wasn't quite sure how to respond to any of them; she was on the verge of harming all of them for one Changeling; and yet here they were suddenly being nice to her.

"Ooh, ooh, I wanna say something;" shouted Pinkie Pie while hopping up and down, "we're getting close to the end of this romantic, yet dramatic story anyway!"

"Say wha?" questioned Dragon Heart.

"I think you all had a good reason for doing what you do and that you all love each other deep down. If you ever feel down you know what I think you should do; just give each other a great big hug; that always me feel so, so, so much better! End of my dialogue."

All of her friends and the Changelings gave her a weird look; no pony ever seems to get Pinkie at all.

"Ooookay," stated Twilight as she suddenly turned her attention to Chrysalis, "Anyway… I guess it's clear to us now of what you did in Canterlot. But even though you grieved your parents and gaining revenge, you were also trying to find another main source of love to fill the empty void in your heart; that's why you tried to target my brother, isn't?"

Chrysalis' tears suddenly stopped flowing as she fully turned to Twilight and her friends; her face seemed calm and content. She didn't seem to be smiling… yet, but she appeared to totally rid of her agonizing anger.

"I believe… I owe you all… an apology," said with slight hesitation, "I'm not… really good at being sorry for others but… I guess… I was wrong about you ponies. It seems clear to me now that only whoever made an attack on us long ago was our enemy. They were probably nothing but cowards that hated and feared the power that we were capable of and saw us from a negative view."

She suddenly looked over at Dragon Heart who was presently being comforted by #186 and #760; making sure that she was really okay. Now that Chrysalis' mind was no longer clouded by anger, everything that Dragon Heart went through just to bring peace between the two races somehow started to make sense her.

"Perhaps… Dragon Heart is right; I suppose it is possible… for Changelings and ponies to be… at peace with each other… again."

Dragon Heart suddenly stood up with a proud smirk on her face hearing the words from her queen, "Well… glad you see it my way now; it's about time you came to your senses and realized just how marvelous my goal was."

"Don't… push it;" said Chrysalis giving Dragon Heart a stern glare. Then suddenly… she showed a slight smile, "But… it would make me feel… a bit better… if you… and everyone else would accept… my forgiveness."

All of the Changelings were quite surprised to see their own queen… one who was always so forceful, and never took no for an answer, was asking for… forgiveness. Dragon Heart's happiness couldn't have been more obvious as she smiled brighter than she ever did in her life.

"Chrysalis, we would be honored to accept your forgiveness; everyone deserves a second chance. Your mind is now openly clear, and your heart purely cleansed. Please, lead us in a way of true love and friendship…" She suddenly stepped back and took a low bow towards Chrysalis, "… my queen."

Everyone in Ponyville witnessed a huge momentous occasion as #186, #760 and all the rest of the Changelings suddenly followed Dragon Heart's action and bowed down to their queen. Chrysalis was over thrilled in her mind seeing that her kind was still loyal and were willing to give her a second chance of leadership. Twilight and her friends almost cried from the breathtaking sight… except Pinkie and Rarity who were holding on to each other crying rivers.

"Wow, so dramatic," said Spike, "I guess Changelings can be like that I suppose."

Dragon Heart looked over at Spike with a pleasant smile and invited him to come closer, "Hey, Spike, why don't you come over here and re-introduce yourself to Chrysalis!"

Spike tensed up and hesitated a bit, but he awkwardly made his way to where Dragon Heart and Chrysalis were. He grinned slightly and was becoming nervous as he looked up at the Changeling queen.

"Umm… h-h-heeeey. So, n-n hard feelings about earlier, right? After all, I only did all that stuff at you because you were being a real… bother?"

Chrysalis arched her brow and then took a deep breath to answer the dragon's comment, "No need to apologize, young dragon; I believe that it was I who was out of line and…" She suddenly looked at Dragon Heart again sporting another small smile, "you were only protecting… those whom you truly loved."

Spike stop shaking mostly as he looked up and agreed with her statement, "Yes… yes! That's exactly what I was doing."

"Hey, Dragon Heart," Apple Bloom shouted out so suddenly, "is it safe to come over there?!"

Dragon Heart just chuckled a bit and nodded, "Come on over here, girls!"

The CMC quickly rushed over to where Dragon Heart was and presented their presence to Chrysalis.

"Chrysalis, I'd like you to meet three of my newest friends: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo."

Chrysalis looked down upon these three younger fillies into their bright, shimmering eyes. Their intensely adorableness almost made her feel a bit uneasy.

"You know," said Apple Bloom, "now that you've calmed down and not actin' all evil and stuff, we the Cutiemark Crusaders think yer alright!"

"Y-yeah, and that was an awesome battle you and Dragon Heart had earlier," shouted Scootaloo, "I'm glad both of you are still alive though."

Suddenly, Chrysalis' body froze as Sweetie Belle walked up closer to her; she seemed to be the most innocent of the three crusaders.

"Sweet mercy; why does this filly have to be so freaking adorable?!" Chrysalis thought in her mind.

"Miss Chrysalis," said Sweetie Belle in such a sweet, innocent tone of voice, "if it makes you feel any better, can we give you a hug?"

Chrysalis just sat there hesitating; unknown of how to respond to this situation. Dragon Heart smiled and amusingly shook her head as she came beside Chrysalis and gave her a little tap on her side to encourage her."

"Come on, don't be shy;" stated Dragon Heart, "they're not."

Chrysalis looked down at the crusaders who were still smiling and showing their pure innocence. She sighed and took a deep breath, and spoke out her words the best she could.

"Y… y-you may have… a… hug."

Chrysalis' whole body started to twitch as the three little fillies bravely climbed upon her to give her a big crusader hug.

They all suddenly shouted out together, "ALRIGHT! THE CUTIEMARK CRUSADERS HAVE MADE PEACE WITH THE CHANGELING QUEEN; YAY!"

Poor Chrysalis felt like her ears were about to explode.

"Wow," said #186 with an amused smirk, "now that's the most adorable scene I have ever witnessed."

While the crusaders continued to hug the evil out of Chrysalis, Spike walked up to Dragon Heart and gave her a light hug.

"Well, I guess whatever you did really end up helping Chrysalis."

"Yeah, I know," Dragon Heart responded, "it was quite weird having the elements telling me what to do."

"They literally talked to you," said Spike out of shock.

"Well not literally; but it was more like they gave me a vision of what to do. Does that make any sense?"

Spike scratched his trying to think… but came up with nothing.

"Sorta… but it still sounds weird."

After Chrysalis' hug treatment from the CMC, Twilight came up to her again hoping that things were finally over.

"So… Chrysalis, what are you going to do now? What's your final say about Dragon Heart's request about a peace treaty?"

Chrysalis stood up straight onto her hooves and gave her decision-making answer, "No matter what I said to Dragon Heart, no matter what I did to her, this Changeling never seemed to give up on her goal. Even when I seemed like a lost cause, she never gave up on me; even at the risk of her own life."

She suddenly turned towards Dragon Heart and her two Changeling friends… with a proud, grateful smile, Dragon Heart and her friends have shown great courage, valor, and an unbreakable fighting spirit; all to gain towards a goal to from a friendship bond that would normally seem impossible. I'll see to it that this peace treaty between ponies and Changelings will soon be realized."

Everypony there started to cheer out loud, for Dragon Heart, her friends, and even for Chrysalis. This entire conflict was indeed over.

"Heh heh, what did I tell you," said Spike to Dragon Heart as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "you chose not to give up and decided to keep on pressing towards your dream. Now it's finally happened! So, what are your thoughts now?"

Dragon Heart looked all around her; no Changeling trying to spread fear, no pony feeling afraid of their presence, and their queen no longer filled with bitter anger.

She just smiled and sighed to herself and said, "I think that this will be the beginning of a new era of friendship."

After a little while, the Changelings got themselves together and started to leave Ponyville along with their changed for the better queen, Chrysalis. Dragon Hearts two Changeling friends were still on the ground waiting for her to come along; but first she had to say goodbye to someone for now.

"Please don't leave us just yet, Dragon Heart," said Apple Bloom.

"We'll miss you," Sweetie Belle added.

Dragon Heart walked up to her crusader friends hugging every one of them, "Don't worry guys, with everything happening like this, I think we'll be seeing each other more often than you may think."

"So… you [b]will[/b] be coming back?" said Scootaloo.

"Of course, you guys are my best friends," Dragon Heart replied, "And besides, somepony needs to keep those pony bullies of yours in check."

They all started to giggle together and laugh; however, she wasn't 100% kidding.

She then went to Twilight and her friends who were still nearby and gave her thanks to them, "Thanks a lot you guys, you sure have shown me what true friendship really is; I owe you guys a lot."

"We should be the ones thanking you, Dragon Heart," said Twilight, "None of this would have been possible if you hadn't given up on your dream."

"And now it has become a reality!" shouted Pinkie, then sudden shedding a few tears, "I just love happy endings!"

"Mushiness aside," stated Rainbow Dash, "you were pretty awesome out there, Dragon Heart; you'll always have a grade A in my book of being cool."

"The way you connected with the Elements of Harmony was simply dazzling," said Rarity, "I truly think you were meant to cause this huge change."

"I'm very glad that you're alright," said Fluttershy while shedding a slight tear, "and that no pony got killed; I was so worried for you."

"Just keep yer head up high and let nothing stand in the way of your achievement," said Applejack while giving Dragon Heart a light noogie, "And that there is the darn right truth."

Dragon Heart wiped away a few tears from her eyes after listening to their words of encouragement, "Thanks guys, I won't ever forget any of you. And don't worry, you haven't seen the last of me, I promise."

"Alright!" shouted Pinkie, "How do you ponies feel about having a…"

Suddenly she was cut off by Twilight, "Um… Pinkie, I think we'll live without having another party so soon. All this settling conflict has made us all tired I'm sure."

Pinkie looked at her kinda disappointed; but then she just smiled, "Okie Dokie, maybe another time!"

"That pink pony sure is a strange one," said #760 to #186.

"Don't worry," said Spike with a light chuckle, "you'd get used to it."

Suddenly, Spike saw Dragon Heart approach him with a delightful smile on her face. For fun she changed into her pony form once again.

"So tell me, Spike," she said, "do you like me better as a Changeling or a pony?"

"Well, I can't quite decide; both forms look very beautiful. However, I don't think anything is more beautiful than the original."

Dragon Heart just giggled a bit as she changed back in into her Changeling form. It seems that Spike truly did accept her real appearance.

"Well Spike," said Dragon Heart, "I guess I'm going off now. I had a wonderful time here… aside from the whole fighting for my life. Just remember, as much love that Ponyville can lend to us alone, yours is more than enough for me."

Spike displayed a slightly goofy smile while fiddling with his fingers again, "Oh come on, Dragon Heart, you're gonna make me…"

Suddenly, Dragon Heart leaned over and kissed Spike on the cheek with her sweet Changeling lips just like before. She smiled out of amusement as Spike just stood there frozen and his face completely blushed.

"See you later Spike."

She then went over to her Changeling friends and then took off into the night sky.

"See ya Ponyville, thanks for all your compassion! I'll see you again soon!"

Spike just continued to just stand there all smitten while watching Dragon Heart fly off into the distance. Without him realizing it, Twilight and her friends got all behind him and had little sly looks on their faces.

"Awww, looking forward to when she comes back, aren't you Spike?" said Pinkie in a lovey tone.

"Huh; w-what?!" Spike suddenly snapped out of his dazedness.

Rarity started to rub his cheek very roughly, "Our wittle Spikey has himself a filly friend… well technically a filly-who's-actually-a Changeling friend.

"Aww, Spike is in love," said Fluttershy.

Spike was beginning to blush from embarrassment again, "What, I'm not… oh what am I saying. Okay, I admit; I'm in love."

"No duh," said Rainbow Dash, "we already knew that!"

They continued to watch as the Changeling crowd flew off in the distance in a complete state of amazement of what transpired there in their home.

"Hard to believe that it took the action of one sole Changeling to make such a big difference," said Applejack while tipping her hat onto her chest.

"I'm not really surprised at all actually," Twilight replied, "After all, after what the Changelings went through, especially Chrysalis, you couldn't blame them for doing what they did. But… whenever you rely on the power of love and friendship, anything is possible!"

She looked at her friends who were just smiling back at her feeling encouraged. She then looked at Spike and gave him a wink; he smiled and winked back.

"I do believe that's what is going to allow the Changelings to continue to strive on for generations to come."

(Don't forget to read the Epilogue!)


	13. Epilogue: Finally Peace

By the eyes of many… wondrous things have happened in Ponyville recently; a huge climatic battle took place, a tyrannical queen's heart was forever changed, new friends were being made, and a sole Changeling fell in love with a dragon. But of course it was because of that Changeling that her kind and ponykind would soon be able to live in peace again. A treaty was made for just that, and it needed the leader of Equestria's approval.

We go down to Canterlot where we see a familiar purple unicorn mare running down the streets and heading toward the palace. Once she got there, she startled the guards as they held up their spears.

"Halt; who goes there!?"

"It's me, Twilight Sparkle! Sorry if I startled you with my sudden presence, but I have urgent news for the Princess!"

"Ah, Twilight; sorry about that, come on in."

"Thanks a lot, sirs!"

After entering the front doors, the unicorn ran down the palace halls as fast as she could until she finally reached the throne room. She used her magic to suddenly open the throne room doors and rushed in; stopping in front of the Princess who seemed to be taking care of some business at the moment.

"Ah, Twilight," Celestia said looking rather curious of her sudden appearance, "To what do I owe this surprise visit?"

The purple mare looked up and smiled seeing the Princess caring for student, "Your highness, please forgive me for deceiving you and your guards. You see… I'm not Twilight."

A swirl of green magic suddenly engulfed the mare in immense light. Once it settled, the creature revealed herself as a…

"CHANGELING!"

Suddenly, a crowd of guards got in front of the Princess and were about to attack the creature; it however just stood there unmoved.

"Don't worry Princess," shouted one of the guards, "we won't let this creature get anywhere near you!"

"It's quite alright everypony," the Princess responded, "She means no harm."

"Oh, um… o-of course your highness."

The soldiers quickly backed away as their queen walked up to the sole Changeling.

"Princess, my name is Dragon Heart and I've come on behalf of the real Twilight, Spike, their friends and the entire Changeling race."

A little smile appeared on the Alicorn's face as she said, "Yes, I am very quite aware of everything that has happened the other day."

Suddenly, Dragon Heart's mouth gaped wide open and she became slightly irritated, "Wait, so you knew about everything that had happen in Ponyville, and you didn't do anything to try and stop it?!"

"Well, if I did interfere, wouldn't that only ruin your plan of creating peace between Changelings and Ponies?"

Dragon Heart thought about it for a moment and realized that she had a point, "Oh… yeah; that is a good reasonable point."

Knowing of what happened, something from the past came into the princesses' mind, "Unfortunately, I was there when the whole Changeling ordeal happened; I feel sorry that I didn't think to stop it, but we had no other choice. The straightforward attack that Chrysalis' parents led here after Nightmare Moon's reign was so massive I didn't have time to think. If I didn't, I fear that my kingdom would've fallen; and I wasn't going to let that happen."

She suddenly looked back down at the young changeling and smiled, "But with that aside, you should feel proud about the difference that you have made today."

Dragon Heart used her magic to dig out a scroll that was inside a saddle bag that she was wearing. She gave a cheerful smile up at Celestia while unrolling the scroll in front of her, "Well… you do have a chance to make it up for yourself, your majesty; after all Twilight did say that we all make mistakes that we come to regret later, so no biggie."

Celestia grabbed the scroll with her magic and started to read it, "Oh, so I'm guessing that this is the treaty?"

"It sure is your majesty," the Changeling said with a cheerful tone, "and as you can see, I've signed it, Twilight and her friends signed it, and even Queen Chrysalis signed it. Now to make it official, it needs your signature; only you can complete this change."

Celestia looked at Dragon Heart who was just standing there waiting with anticipation. She then looked back at the treaty, smiled and nodded; a huge change needed to be made.

"Very well then; I Princess Celestia hereby decree the pardon of recent past doings of the Changeling race, and approve the peace treaty between Changelings and Ponies!"

She took her feather pen and signed her name down on the bottom of the scroll.

"Oh thank you your highness," shouted Dragon Heart, "thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Oh, I can take a guess," Celestia responded, "In any case, I'm glad that I could help; more bonds of friendship being made in my land is a huge dream for me too you know. Friendship is truly a powerful thing."

She then lightly placed her hoof on top of Dragon Heart's head giving her blessing.

"Tell your Queen that I send my regards, and that what happened three weeks ago… that there are no hard feelings."

Dragon Heart bowed down to the Princess and smiled again; she just couldn't stop smiling because of the new achievement that she made for Ponies and her kind alike.

"Thank you, it was nice to personally speak to you… without trying to seize your city."

She then turned around and started to walk back towards the doors; then suddenly, Celestia came up behind her and gave a little smirk, "Oh, by the way, my little Changeling… send my regards to Spike as well. I wish the very best for you two young lovers."

Dragon Heart brightly blushed out of embarrassment, "Yo… y-you know about that?"

"Well, a Princess has her ways," Celestia stated in a humorous manner, "… and Spike sent me a letter."

Dragon Heart just chuckled a bit and shook her head, "Well, it's nice to know that you're also familiar with humor."

As Dragon Heart walked back out the entrance doors, the guards didn't try to attack this time; probably because they already received the message from the Princess. She walked down the steps heading towards two random pony citizens who seemed to be waiting for her. She smirked knowing who they really were.

"Hey guys it's okay now, you don't have hide your true appearance anymore, the treaty is in!"

The two ponies smiled and nodded to each other, and then they changed back into Dragon Heart's two Changeling friends; #186 who decided to rename himself Razor Guardian, and #760 who decided to rename himself Dusk. They both did that on Dragon Heart's behalf.

"Well done Dragon Heart," said Razor, "you've done well."

Dusk just came up and hugged her, "We couldn't be any more proud of you; I'm sure your parents would be to."

Dragon Heart just blushed while scratching her head, "Oh come on guys, enough with the mushy stuff. Come on, we don't want to keep Ponyville waiting."

"Can't wait to see your Spikey-Wikey again?" said Razor in a teasing manner.

Dusk looked over at Dragon heart kinda awkwardly, "Spikey… Wikey?"

"Don't ask," Dragon Heart responded.

All three Changelings took off into the sky and started to head into the direction of Ponyville. As they went Dragon Heart just closed her eyes and remembered back at the Canterlot wedding; where she was scaring and terrorizing many pony citizens to steal their love energies, but only because she had orders and she wasn't brave enough at that time to speak up. But the sight of one little dragon that she fell for was only the start of her new courage and would soon help her get to where they are today.

"Are you okay, Dragon Heart," said Razor concernedly, "you seemed to be off in your own world just now."

She opened her eyes smiling and wiped a tear from her face, "It's nothing, just reminiscing some of the past."

Changelings used to be in peace with ponies in the past, and then a huge tragedy changed everything. But Thanks to Dragon Heart, she brought peace back between the two races, and now her kind can express their own love and compassion to others without fear of rejection. She owes it to Razor, Dusk, Twilight and her friends, as well as the Cutitemark Crusaders. But she truly owes it all to the one who truly loves her no matter what she is… her best friend, Spike.


End file.
